


Droplets Of Time

by BriMicky101



Category: Noragami
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brief Hiyori and Fujisaki, F/M, Fluff, God - Freeform, Kazubisha, Memories, Rewrite, Slow Burn, Slow Updates, yatori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 28,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMicky101/pseuds/BriMicky101
Summary: Yato and Hiyori are the most unlikely of friends. While Yato is a unknown god, Hiyori is a mere human. But they were brought together by a bus accident that changed their lives forever.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is based on the first episode of the anime. The rest of the story is made up by me. Enjoy!

Walking home from school was a thing that Hiyori often did. It was way better than taking a loud, stuffy bus home. She enjoyed just taking her time, walking along and laughing. Yama and Ami, two of her best friends, usually tagged along with her as well, making walking home even more fun. It was a fun little routine they always did.

Something Hiyori often did during her walks was look at random posters on the sides of buildings. Most of them rarely made her look for more than a few seconds, just enough for her to read it. That didn't usually take very long either. But today was different. When Hiyori saw the lost cat poster put up on the wall of a building, she stopped. Something about it just made her need to stop. A force just telling her to stay there. So she did.

And by doing that one thing, she sealed her fate.

"Why are we stopping?" Yama asked Hiyori, barely really caring why. 

"I dunno." Answered Hiyori, getting out her phone. This spot seemed to have good internet connection, a perfect spot to load a certain video of a certain someone.

Ami shrugged when Yama looked at her, confusion written all over her face. They didn't really think much about it. Instead they decided to talk about random things. Eventually, an argument arose about "godly" people. How they came to that, no one knows. Both girls were starting to get fed up of squabbling back and forth, so they decided to yell at Hiyori for her opinion instead.

Luckily she totally was listening.

"Hiyori!" The school girls both yelled in unison.

"Yeah?" 

"Who is more godly?" Ami asked, annoyance clear in her voice.

"Um," Hiyori put on a guilty look. "I guess I was too wrapped up in the cat poster to notice what you were arguing about, sorry." She mumbled out, slightly rambling on. That was a bad habit Hiyori tended to do a lot. She'd focus on one thing and forget the rest of the world exists. 

"Aha! She's probably fangirling about that wrestler again." Yami sighed, rubbing her temples. "What was his name again?"

"Touno." Ami and Hiyori said together, Hiyori's face was full of disappointment. 

"Right."

Just then, Hiyori's phone dinged, signalling that her video was done. Hiyori hopped a little on the balls of her feet, trying to release some excitement as she began to watch. By at least half a minute in, no one could take her attention away from the phone. 

"Seriously, Hiyori, isn't there anyone that you like?" Ami asked once the video was over. 

Hiyori opened her mouth to speak, quickly being cut off by Yama. "Other than Touno, of course."

That made Hiyori think for a few seconds. She had never really thought about having a boyfriend or liking anyone she knew much. It wasn't really her thing. Studying and school was much more important anyway, relationships usually ended after a while, and school is something that you need to succeed in life as well. But the fact that her friends just blurted it out really made her think hard. Was there anyone? 

Just then, a tall man walked past Hiyori. Bright, piercing, blue eyes bore holes in Hiyori's eyes. She'd never seen such a beautiful colour, on anything. It was odd, but still something that Hiyori found attractive. The man looked angry, or he just had a very serious face on. In his hand was one of the lost cat posters that Hiyori stopped to look at. She wondered why he was looking for it. Maybe the cat was his?

The man seemed to finally notice he was staring at an actual being, and that they were staring right back. He pulled his gaze away, instead staring off onto the other end of the road. To a place where a certain lost kitty was sitting on a dumpster. The man ran forewords, completely scaling a safety rail to get to it. He didn't even look to see if any traffic was coming before he ran, he just did. 

Hiyori screamed at him, also jumping over the guard rail to get to the mysterious person. The mysterious person who ran right in front of a bus. "Watch out!" Hiyori yelled, stretching her short arms out as far as they could. She pushed the man out of the way, sending both of them tumbling to the street across the road. A screeching brake went off, followed by a loud noise, most likely a car crashing into the stopped bus.

Hiyori didn't care about that. All she cared about was the man at the moment. Was he okay? Did he get hurt at all? "Excuse you, why were you running into the street like that? You could've died!" 

The man looked shocked. He held that expression for a good five seconds before bursting out into laughter. "I think you should be the worried one, your soul fell out of your body." He pointed to her lifeless looking body in the street.

"What is going on here?" Was the last thing she managed to say before her entire world went blank.

 

***

 

"...yori, Hiyori, Hiyori!" Hiyori opened her eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the room she was in. Squinting her eyes automatically, she was able to make out a large bright light above her head. A woman with shoulder length brown hair was blacking out some of the light, allowing Hiyori to see a little better. After looking around a little, Hiyori realized that she was in a hospital room.

"Quick! Turn that off!" The lady shouted to the nurse in the room. 

"Hiyori! Oh my baby, are you okay? Does anything hurt anywhere?" 

Hiyori swallowed, noting that her mouth was quite dry. "I'm fine, Mother."

"Okay." Her mother said, visibly relaxing as she exhaled. "I'll get your father."

Dr. Iki walked in a few minutes later, followed by his wife and the nurse from before. The nurse checked Hiyori's heartbeat for any irregular signs, while her father checked her breathing. shortly after, Dr. Iki declared that she was in perfect health, spare a few scrapes from the pavement. A loud beeping noise went off, scaring Hiyori and her mother. The sound had come from the nurse's pager. rushing out a quick, "Sorry!", she quickly fled the room, heading off to whatever patient caused her pager to go off.

The doctor left in the room merely chuckled. "Hiyori, you are extremely lucky. You just got hit by a bus yet you have almost no damage. Heck, the worst thing I found was that small scratch on your arm." It was true, the largest cut she has was a small vertical line by her elbow. It was barely an inch long. "You should be good to come home tonight!"

"But, Dear. Don't you think that she should be kept just a little while longer? I mean she just did get hit by a bus." Hiyori's mother begged. 

"She can stay overnight, but not all day tomorrow. We have enough patients waiting."

***

Yama and Ami visited Hiyori later that night to make sure she wasn't dead. Boy, were they relieved when they found out she was okay.

"Phew! You had us really scared." Yama said, flinging her arms in the air animatedly. 

"Yeah, if you ever do that again, I'll personally make sure you actually get hurt." Ami said, lightly punching Hiyori's arm.

"Speaking of that," Yama brought her hand up to her chin, resting it there while she thought. "Why did you jump into traffic?"

"There was this man who ran there first. Didn't you guys see him?" Confusion was written all over her face. 

"I didn't." 

"Oh yeah! There was a guy." Yama threw her arm up in the air, similar to a student wanting to be called on. "Or was there?" She seemed to be forgetting something.

"Well, I certainly didn't." Ami said. 

Hiyori got to talk with her friends for about an hour until a grouchy nurse came into the room to inform them that visiting hours were over for the day. The two girls said goodbye to Hiyori and then left, leaving Hiyori by herself. 

Since it was a bit dark outside, Hiyori decided to try and sleep until the next day. Usually, Hiyori could fall asleep in no time at all, but tonight she couldn't. There was this feeling of being watched she couldn't shake, no matter how much reassuring she got from the nurses she paged. Eventually, she gave up, choosing to just listen to random sounds in the hospital. When her eyes began to start to droop, Hiyori was beyond ready for sleep to come. She was on the edge of consciousness when she heard voices. 

It wasn't the kind you'd hear from doctors, but rather the sad, hollow sounds from people dying. Hiyori's eyes flew open. She cupped her ears to try and hear better when she heard a voice that sent a chill throughout her body.

"So, you can hear the voices of the far shore?"

Hiyori looked around the dark room, attempting to locate wherever the questionable voice came from. She looked everywhere but her bed because, obviously, she didn't feel anything on the bed. She kept searching until she felt a slight movement on her. 

Her whole body froze as she felt whatever was on the bed begin to creep up. Their body was hidden under the blanket, and the darkness of the room didn't aid Hiyori at all. Then, ever so slightly, Hiyori tipped her head down, the breath caught in her lungs was unable to escape. 

Then, a young mans head popped out from under the covers, the creepiest grin Hiyori had ever seen residing on his face. Blinding electric blue eyes locked on Hiyoris own bright pink ones. 

It took only a second for Hiyori to scream at the top of her lungs and fling herself across the room, effectively getting away from the creep in her room.

The man stayed on the bed, only winking at Hiyori in response to her practically flying across the room seconds before. The way he looked at her at that time was eerily friendly for a guy that had just appeared in her room.

"H-how did you get in here?" Hiyori squeaked out, barely able to keep her body from shaking. "We're on the fourth floor!" She swallowed the thick saliva gathering in her mouth before she ended chocked on it attempting to breathe.

"I'm Yato." The man said, the friendly smile morphing into a creepy grin once again. Hiyori could have sworn she heard a small, chicken sounding giggle coming from the raven haired man.

When Hiyori didn't answer the man supposedly named Yato continued. "Yatogami? The god of calamity?" 

Hiyori couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. Then suddenly, it clicked. "Oh. You must be a mental patient here, right?" 

Yato brought his right hand to his face, sighing into it as if he got this reaction a lot. "Another one that doesn't know who the great Yatogami. What's a god gotta do to get noticed around here?" 

As he talked, Hiyori could feel her weak heart start to care for this crazy man, all he wanted was attention or- no. The story must have been fake. Gods didn't actually exist the last time Hiyori checked. Hiyori willed her mind to stop listening to Yato's obviously fake story, and instead focused on how to get the man out.

Aha. Hiyori pulled out her phone and started to dial 911 just as something about a shrine flew past her eardrums. She pressed the 9 and the first one before the man finally realized what she was trying to do, and snatched the phone from her hands. 

"You don't believe me?" Yato sighed, running a hand through his thick blue mane of hair. "You mortals are so hard to convince these days." 

Seeing as the danger of being shooed away was gone, Yato continent to ramble on, talking about dead people called shinki and monsters called phantoms being all around. Hiyori pretended to know and understand what the strange man was telling her, nodding her head every so often so he'd leave. 

Eventually, the man saw the way Hiyoris eyes started to drift shut after only a few minutes. Yato then decided to leave, making sure to "accidentally" drop his obviously handmade business card with his phone number. 

And that's how it all started.


	2. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yato pisses off Daikoku, which leads to Yato getting kicked out.

3 weeks passed since Hiyori first met Yato the fateful day of the bus accident. 3 weeks of shenanigans that tested Hiyori's ever diminishing patience for him. But, no matter how many times she said that their friendship was merely business, she couldn't keep away the attachment to Yato she was getting. 

During the short time Hiyori had gotten to know Yato, he had been able to prove her wrong on many occasions that he wasn't completely insane. Although, he has yet to convince her on a few more things for her not to think Yato was a little crazy. 

Thankfully, she only had to deal with his weird ways until he finally got around to fixing her body. Which Hiyori hoped would be soon. She was almost out of patience for the idiotic god.

Hiyori started speed walking down the street, anxious to see everyone. Everyone being, Yukine, Daikoku, and Kofuku. Hiyori could feel her bright pink tail swishing behind her, and grumbled slightly. Her body fell out before she left her house, reminding her that she should pester Yato about fixing her again. 

Yukine was Yato's new regalia. He was a young, blond haired, teen. There were a few difficulties with Yukine when he was first named, and it ended with Yato almost dying from blight. But now, Yukine behaved quite well and quickly became one of Hiyori's closets friends. There's still some occasional banter between Yato and Yukine about heir lifestyle, but it's just playful banter, for the most part.

Kofuku and Daikoku were old friends of Yato's. Daikoku was a regalia, like Yukine, but he became a shinki long before Yukine. And Kofuku, the energetic pink haired goddess, was like Yato, only much more rich. Hiyori wasn't too familiar with them just yet seeing how she just met them a few days prior, but from what Yato told her, they seemed nice enough.

Hiyori arrived at the shrine where Kofuku and Daikoku lived shortly after, barely even realizing she was there due to her being lost in a reverie about Touno. As her hand gripped the handle to the slide door, it suddenly flew sideways, dragging her down towards the hard ground. Hiyori quickly recovered, trying to gather some of the oxygen that was knocked out of her during the impact. Too bad the air she had managed to get back raced out of her once again when a body suddenly landed on her.

A familiar smell washed over Hiyori, and it too her a second too long to realize that the smell was Yato. Hiyori screamed, a blush raging onto her face as she tried to shove Yato off of her. He got the message and quickly got off. Hiyori caught a familiar red colour dusted onto his cheeks as he backed off.

"Why were you-" Hiyori stopped mid sentence, noticing a very angry looking Daikoku stomping towards them. His face was horribly illuminated, making the deadly look on his face even more terrifying. 

Yato audibly gulped beside her, scrambling to crawl backwards.

Daikoku noticed Hiyori and his face softened for a fraction of a second, but she still caught it. Hiyori brushed it off. Daikoku's anger was directed at Yato, not her. So of course hed soften his look when he saw her. "Don't ever come back here again." Yato nodded furiously, not daring to say anything. "I mean it." Daikoku sent one last glare at Yato before violently gripping the door and dragging it shut. Hiyori could faintly hear Kofuku's voice echoing inside.

"I guess I really messed up this time." Yato said, scratching the back of his neck. He didn't seem even the slightest bit fazed anymore. 

"What did you even do?" Hiyori questioned, confusion laced in her voice. Normally Daikoku was carefree and joked around. Hiyori assumed that Yato did something really bad for Daikoku to flip out on him like that.

"I might have messed up the entire house and eaten all the food." Yato said casually. It seemed like he rehearsed saying that. Suspicious.

Hiyori could barely hold back the urge to jungle savate his face and send him flying into the air. She blissfully imagined it, sighing contently. Oh how fun it would've been to kick him into the air. But alas, she had other plans.

"Come with me." Hiyori gripped his arm, starting to drag Yato away from the house.

"Why?" Yato whined not even making the effort to stop Hiyori from dragging him.

"You're going to stay with me at my house for a few days." Hiyori smiled at Yato. "Or until you are allowed back at Kofukus place." 

Yato gulped and felt silent for the rest of the walk. (More like dragging)

They arrived at the humble abode of the Iki family shortly after, being that the distance between the two destinations weren't very far. Hiyori unhinged her deathly grip from Yato's arm to grab her house key from her bag. She unlocked the door and headed inside, immediately plopping down into one of the two couches in her living room. Yato did the same, except he sat down on the couch opposite Hiyori and quietly fumbled with his thumbs. Hiyori began to start worrying about Yato. Usually he was very loud. goofy and talkative, annoying everyone in the room, but at that time, he was silent.

Hiyori started to rake through her brain for ideas on what to do. She wanted to distract Yato from what happened. After a few minutes, she came up empty.Hiyori decided that she really needed to work on her creativity. A sigh escaped her lips, showing off her boredom. Hopefully Yato would get the message. He didn't, of course. All he did was just sit there, doing nothing at all. 

"So, is there anything you wanted to do?" Hiyori asked after a few minutes, getting fed up with doing nothing.

Yato let out a low grunt. 

Hiyori sighed again. This was going to be one boring night. From what she knew so far, Yato was a very stubborn person. And he tended to stick to whatever he wanted to do- or in this case, not do anything. There was no convincing him now.

Hiyori got up and began to pace, hoping that the movement with jump start her brain and get an idea. No such luck. She sat back down onto the couch she was on before. "Good thing I have two couches." Hiyori said, attempting to start a conversation. 

No answer. 

"The way they're set up is perfect for watching a movie." Hiyori added, her voice going slightly melodic near the end of her sentence."

Wait, watching a movie? That was perfect! Hiyori Jumped off the couch, stars replacing her eyes as she fist pumped. She almost forgot Yato was the reason she needed to think of something to do in the first place.

"What are you doing?" Yato asked, watching Hiyori with a blank stare.

She froze.

"N-nothing! I just thought of something to do." 

Hiyori sat back down, red dusting her pale cheeks as she began thinking of what movie to watch. No luck once again. Sheesh, her creativity sucked.

"Hey, Yato?" She said, getting his attention. He looked up. "Wanna watch a movie?" 

Yato's face lit up immediately, seeming to gain a spurt of energy. Hiyori sighed in relief, glad that he wanted to watch a movie. What if he didn't want to do that? What would they do then? Sleep? Eat? Kiss? Hiyori felt actual steam rush out of her ears at that thought. Red stained her face, seeming more natural than the color it should be. Hoping that he didn't notice, she attempted to will away the blush. 

"Why don't we watch a scary movie?" Yato excitedly said, his voice emphasizing the word 'scary'.

Hiyori smiled, tumbling out a quick, "Sure!". Then she hopped off the couch, bounding towards the room where all of the movies were kept. When Yato didn't follow, she violently waved at him, signalling for him to walk over. He complied, sauntering over to where Hiyori was seated in front of a large shelf filled with DVDs. Hiyori silently ran her finger along the edges of the small selection of scary movies they had. She wondered which one to pick. There were so many, the choice would be extre-

"This one!" Yato's shrill cry snapped Hiyori out of her thoughts. She looked over to the movie Yato held in his sweaty hand. 

Paranormal Activity. 

"Oh, joy." Hiyori mumbled under her breath. She loved that movie. And by loved, she really means she hated that movie.


	3. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiyori and Yato watch a scary movie. Fluff?

The majority of the movie went by fairly quickly. It was just two people moving into a new house together; nothing special. It bored Hiyori half to death. Unlike when she usually watched scary movies, where she was terrified the entire time. But, then the first night appeared.

Hiyori looked over to Yato, who was still on the opposite couch. His wide eyes were glued to the screen, and he looked like if any loud noise would send him running. His whole body was half on the couch, his butt the only thing keeping him upright. The rest of him was slowly inching forward at each sound the tv made. It was a funny sight, taking Hiyori a lot of willpower to not laugh at him. 

Then, Yato's eyes locked on Hiyori instead. She froze, feeling oddly like a deer caught in headlights. No, that was too innocent. The better comparison was a child caught with a hand in the cookie jar. Why Hiyori felt like that, was a mystery.

A high-pitched scream sounded from the tv. It was the main character, Katie, getting dragged down a hallway. Her nails tore at the floor, trying to get a grip and stop herself from being dragged further. They both jumped when the door slammed shut, and caught each other's eyes in horror. 

The first night passed soon, and Yato and Hiyori were scared, with Yato probably the most terrified. He stood up, announcing with a quivering voice that he was going to prepare some popcorn. Hiyori nodded, pausing the movie to get a blanket. The smell of buttery popcorn soon wafted into the room, followed by Yato holding two bowls of popcorn. He gave one to Hiyori and then sat down at the other couch.

A banner appeared over the screen, signalling it was the next night. It took Yato less than a second to fling himself across the room and onto Hiyori’s couch. She shot him an understanding look, grabbing a few pieces of her popcorn and tossing them into her mouth. 

"I got cold." Yato claimed, grabbing some of the blanket Hiyori had. 

They watched the movie in silence, creeping closer to each other whenever a loud noise, Yato especially when the noise died down. 

A loud boom sounded from the TV. Yato reacted by practically leaping into Hiyori’s arms. Popcorn flew into the air, landing everywhere. She felt Yato latch his hands to her body, his eyes filled to the brim with fear. His piercing blue gaze bored holes into rose pink eyes. The movie melted away into nothing. 

Hiyori didn't know how long they stayed like that, just staring at each other in close proximity, but she did know the feeling of a burning hot blush was clouded on her face. All Hiyori could hear was her heart racing like a hummingbird against her rib cage. Hiyori wondered if Yato could hear it. 

A few minutes- maybe more, Hiyori wasn't totally sure - passed by, without either of them moving. Hiyori felt hypnotized by Yatos azure gaze, unable to think right. Her mind focused only on Yato, on his electric blue eyes, on his soft blue hair, on his everything...especially the growing wet stain on her shoulders from where his hands were placed. 

Hiyori made a grossed out face that snapped them out of their trance. They went back to the movie, acting as if nothing happened. 

She didn't know what to think about it. Her feelings were rampaging in her mind, confusing her endlessly. She still felt in a daze from the moments spent gazing into each other's eyes like the rest of the world wasn't there. 

Hiyori didn't pay attention to the movie from then on, the lingering feeling of what happened ate away at her and ripped away any other thoughts besides Yato and how close they were.

She decided that she'd have to be okay feeling like that. No matter how much she tried to will away the thoughts and focus on the movie, it didn't work. Her brain was too preoccupied too even register that there was a movie. Hiyori had to just deal with the fact she was stuck feeling like this.

And she had no idea what to do.

***

The movie ended soon enough, and the mood from earlier that night settled in once again. Hiyori had just managed to put aside the lingering feelings about what happened, and watch the movie when the credits settled in. And it seemed that the end of the movie dragged back depressed Yato, the Yato who barely talked and sat there. Yay.

"Yato?" Hiyori asked.

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?" 

No response. Hiyori sighed. Getting him to talk was harder than she thought.

"Do you want to talk about something?"

"What?" Yato asked, surprised clear in his eyes.

"Talk. I thought you'd want to say something about what happened." Hiyori explained.

"No, not yet." Yato slumped back into his spot, clearly bored.

Hiyori sighed once again- how many sighs was that, over 1000? - and checked the clock. 

03:13

Hiyori jumped, screaming out her words, "Ahh! It's super late!"

Yato jumped, startled at Hiyori's sudden outburst. "What time is it?"

"Just past three am! We gotta head to bed!" Hiyori began running around the room, attempting to clean up all of the popcorn and turn off the TV. In the process, she managed to both fall out of her body and trip over a blanket. Yato chuckled, reaching out to grab her hand and help her to her feet.

"Would you mind grabbing my body?" Hiyori asked, crouching down to pick up a few pieces of popcorn on the floor. The fall brought on a wave of drowsiness, effectively calming her down.

No response. 

Hiyori rotated her top half to face Yato. "Seriously, Yato? I aske-" 

She caught sight of Yato's stiff figure, and shut her mouth. He was standing there, eyes wide, mouth open, fists balled, and an extremely red blush covering his face. Hiyori started to wonder why Yato was like that. She didn't-

Oh.

Oh.

Hiyori threw her arms into the air, waving them frantically. "No! No! It's not what you think! I just meant that my body was on the ground and..." She trailed off, cheeks burning.

Her outburst snapped Yato out of his trance. He crouched down and wrapped his arms around Hiyori's still body. Holding her like she'd disappear any second if he let go. 

Hiyori led the way towards the second floor where most of the bedrooms resided. As they walked silently up the stairs, she felt a strange aura begin to settle in. Hiyori silently prayed that it wouldn't feel like that every time they were around each other.

When they reached the room, Hiyori pushed open the door, letting Yato pass through. "I'm going to grab something from the bathroom." Hiyori said, walking out of the room. "I'll be right back."

Hiyori made her way to the bathroom down the hallway, quickly grabbing her favourite pair of pink fluffy pyjamas. She made her way back into her room, stopping at the door to watch Yato. He slowly pulled the covers away, making a place to put down Hiyori's body. He tentatively set her down, and pulled up the covers. And for a split second, Hiyori thought she imagined that Yato leaned down to kiss her head. She brushed it off, Yato wouldn't do that.

"I'm back." Hiyori said, setting down her pyjamas on the dresser.

"Where am I sleeping?" Yato asked, stepping away from the bed.

"You can sleep in my brothers room." She said. "He moved out a few years ago so it's empty." 

Hiyori signalled with her hand to Yato for him to follow her as she walked down the hall to her brothers old room. Yato walked in, looking around the room for a few seconds before turning back towards Hiyori again. 

"Thanks."

"No problem." Hiyori responded, and turned to leave.

"Goodnight." 

"Night, Yato."


	4. Warm Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiyori wakes up to find someone in her room. Two guests arrive.

Hiyori felt warm, extremely warm.

It was like there was a furnace beside her, heating up the cool space. In her half asleep state, she didn’t realize what the source of heat was. She slid closer to the source, in seeking more warmth. Her arm wrapped around the source of the comforting heat as she brought it closer. Once she was in a decent position, she inhaled deeply. 

Smells nice.

It was Hiyori’s favorite smell. But where was it coming from? With her eyes still shut, Hiyori forced her mind not to think, and enjoy the scent. She laid like that for a little while, drifting in and out of sleep as the sun slowly rose in the sky. It was only when she felt something stir beside her, that Hiyori snapped out of sleep. Her eyes landed on a familiar face only inches from her own. 

Yato. Hiyori’s face grew hot as she admired his sleeping figure. Part of his midnight locks fanned out over his mouth, each exhale pushing the strands back and forth. His face reminded Hiyori of a child’s, calm and free from worries. Hiyori felt almost guilty observing him like that. He was so relaxed, so vulnerable, so cute. An angry red blush overtook her face. She started to shimmy away, but her attempts at leaving proved futile when Hiyori noticed the arm around her waist. It stopped all her movements and pulled her closer to allow Yato to snuggle his head between Hiyori’s shoulders. 

Hiyori wondered how much more she could blush before she exploded into a fireball of embarrassment.

Why was he doing that? Hiyori’s mind hollered. Did he like laying like that? Did he just like to cuddle? Or, Hiyori's mind settled down, did he just like her? 

A fireball that competed with the sun for its blaze rose onto her face. So it was possible for her blush to get worse. 

After a little while of laying there, Hiyori's eyes began to droop slightly. Yato’s scent slowly calmed her down, and allowed her to fall out of consciousness. 

***

Thump!

Hiyori's eyes snapped open all traces of sleepiness disappearing. Her head turned from left to right as she quickly scanned the room. The source of the loud noise was a certain blue eyes god sitting on the ground, rubbing his butt. His face was red with embarrassment like Hiyori's, his sky blue eyes were ringed with bags and to top it off he had a puffy cheek-- likely from laying on his arm as he slept. Hiyori let out a small giggle at the sight of Yato as he continued to run his butt.

The red in Yato's cheeks changed from a light blush to a tomato red tone of embarrassment.  
He did manage to ask in a husky tone, "Are you okay?” 

“I'm fine.” Hiyori said, trying to contain some of her laughter. “And shouldn't I be the one asking that? You're the one who just fell off my bed.” 

Yato rubbed his butt once more. “I'm fine. I just was surprised.” 

“Why we-” Hiyori stopped mid sentence, memories from the night before creeped into her mind. Embarrassment filled her body, but as soon as it appeared, it began to switch to anger. Yato's eyes widened as he realized what was going on.

“Hold on a sec.” 

Yato gulped, inching backwards.

“Why were you in my bed last night?” Hiyori slowly peeled away the blanket from her body and stood up. 

“I dunno.” 

Hiyori took a step forward, a menacing look forming on her face. 

“Well.” Yato said, a nervous chuckle following after. 

She took another small step forward.

Yato's back slammed into the wall. He was at the end of the room, unable to run further away. He was doomed to die by the hands of Hiyori. Yato let out a girlish scream as he threw his hands up to protect his face.

“Ahh! Alright! Someone came in my room last night so I came here to sleep!” 

With every word that came out of Yato's mouth, Hiyori's rage rose as well. It grew high, higher and higher until she couldn't contain it anymore. She got into the position to do a jungle savate when the words Yato said clicked into her brain.

Someone came into Yato's room.

All the anger Hiyori had dissipated to almost nothing, replaced fully by fear. “Who came into the room yesterday, Yato?”

“I don’t know, it was too dark to tell.” Yato turned his head to the side, worry clear on his face. “I think there was another guy too.”

Hiyori backed off, her hand finding its way to her chin. Who could have come in the room? She wondered. Her parents weren’t supposed to be back for a little while so it couldn't have been them. Hopefully it wasn’t a robber. Although if it was, there would probably be a phantom lurking around. 

“Hiyori?” Yato asked, a wary tone to his voice.

Hiyori turned her attention back to Yato. “Yeah?”

“We should go see who it was?” Yato sounded like he was questioning himself, his head tilting slightly like a dog.

“That’s probably a good idea.”

Hiyori grabbed Yato's hand, gently guiding him towards the door. He seemed wary at first but soon matched her pace of walking.

In a few short steps they made it to the Yato's room. When Hiyori leaned forward to grasp the handle on the door, the hardwood floor let out a high pitched grown. Hiyori continued to turn the metal handle until a low click sounded. Then she began to push the door in slowly in attempt to keep quiet. Yato reached for the light switch to reveal the mystery person. Both of them squinted as their eyes adjusted to the light. Hiyori's face lit up as when they landed on young man sitting on the bed. 

"Masaomi?" Hiyori whispered, a grin creeping onto her face.

"Hiyori?" The man said, attempting to see as his eyes also adjusted to the sudden brightness. “Hiyori!”

Masaomi jumped up from his spot as Hiyori began to run towards him. They met in the middle for a warm bear hug. When they pulled apart, Hiyori’s mouth began to shooting questions faster than a machine gun.

When did you get here?

How did you get here?

Why are you here?

"I'm going back to bed." Yato suddenly said, not caring if anyone heard him. No one other than Hiyori would notice him gone anyways. And shewas preoccupied with whoever that man was. He rubbed his eye and left the room. 

Masaomi let out a loud chuckle. “I'm only here for a short visit. My plane just came in last night.” 

"I can believe this! This is great!” Hiyori jumped up and down, oozing excitement.

Masaomi started as if suddenly remembering something. “I'm being rude!” He said, turning back to the bed. “I'd like you to meet someone.” 

Hiyori calmed down enough to look at the person peeling themselves out from underneath the sheets. He had short, light brown, bedhead that reached a little past his ears. His eyes were a warm honey colour. She guessed he was about her own age.

“This is one of my good friends! He’s moving here so I gave him a ride.” Masoami said after a moment.

“Hi there! My name is Hiyori.” She held out her hand to shake his.

“Hello, my name is Fujisaki.” Instead of shaking her outstretched hand, he pulled it up to his face and kissed the top of it. “It's nice to meet you.” 

“Y-you too.”


	5. A Friendly Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiyori, Fujisaki, and Masaomi get to know each other during lunch.

By the time the trio made their way downstairs, the sun was already high in the sky. They decided that since breakfast has definitely passed, that they'd make something to eat for lunch. Numerous ideas fluttered around the room, but only one really stuck. Grilled cheese and soup. It was an odd choice of food, but good nevertheless.

Hiyori grabbed all the necessary ingredients for the meal, and began cooking it. “So, where did you move from, Fujisaki?” She asked, flipping one of the grilled cheese in her pan.

“A town a few hours from here. It's pretty tiny so there wasn't a very good education. I moved here for school.” He said, eyes held entirely on Hiyori the entire time he spoke.

“Nice. What school then?” 

“I think yours, actually.” Fujisaki said, getting up from the chair to peer at the cooking food. “Is it almost done?” 

An annoyed expression crossed her face as she brought the spatula up to his nose..” “Keep doing that and you won't get any.” 

Fujisaki backed off immediately, hands up in surrender. Hiyori pursed her lips, satisfied, flipped the grilled cheese once more, and decided that it was finished. She walked over to the cupboard where the plates were located and picked one up, scoffing at Fujisaki’s, whose gaze remained locked on the food before bringing the plate back to the stove. She placed the grilled cheese on the plate and checked on her soup, deeming it done as well. All she needed to do was cook the rest of the grilled cheese.

***

Soon after, everything was finished cooking. Hiyori placed down each plate and poured the soup for them. Then, she sat down and began eating.

“Who's that other guy that was with you?” Fujisaki said after a few moments.

“Other guy?” Masaomi shot out before Hiyori could process the question.

“Oh, he's just a friend.” She said, taking a bite out of her grilled cheese. She hoped it's gooey goodness would distract her a little.

A silence fell over the room, aside from the sounds of them eating their food. It wasn't awkward or anything, rather a peaceful kind of silence you'd have around your family. Every now and then, it looked as if someone was going to talk, but then decided against it and continued eating their meal.

***

Hiyori found out midway through their meal, that you should never laugh with food in her mouth. Not that she intended to, of course. It was Fujisaki who had randomly said a joke that made Hiyori laugh a little too hard. She broke out into a little fit of giggles when the punch line went through, and had to cover her mouth in order to keep the food from flying from her lips.

“Fuji, stop!” She managed to say when she swallowed the food. “I could have died!” She couldn't help but giggle at the last part.

An evil glint shined in Fujisaki’s eyes. “Oh really?” He said, hand up to his chin to help him think. “How about…” 

And then came the world's most cheesy joke ever. Hiyori normally wouldn't have laughed, but at that moment, it was the funniest thing ever. She couldn't help herself. 

Oh, God. What am I doing? Hiyori wondered, trying to calm down her laughter. She clutched her stomach, tears in her eyes from the attack of laughs. Eventually, her laughs came to almost a stop and she began to eat again. 

Fujisaki let out a short chuckle. “You're cute when you laugh, you know?” He said, warm eyes taking in every move she made as he leaned on his upright hand.

Hiyori stopped the spoon on the path to her mouth, and then dropped it back into her soup. Her face heated up, but only a light blush tinged her cheeks. “U-uhm I have to use the bathroom.” Hiyori jumped up from her chair and, when she got out of their eyesight, bolted it up the stairs towards the bathroom.

Hiyori did her business, stopping in the mirror once to check if the blush had gone. She deemed herself okay, and walked back downstairs. She was not prepared for the conversation the two boys were having.

“You must have been hungry if you were drooling like that.” Masaomi said, hands up to rest on his chin. A smile was on his face.

Hiyori hid on the opposite side of the wall, listening to the conversation.

Fujisaki laughed. “How did you know?” 

Masaomi’s face formed into an evil grin. “Well,” he drawled “It was either that or you were staring at my little sister. You got the hots for her?” He leaned closer to Fujisaki, eyebrows wiggling.

Hiyori nearly fainted.

Thump!

Okay, maybe not nearly.

The two boys both jumped up, looking around for the source of the noise. They saw her physical body barely poking out from the wall. Fearful expressions danced in their eyes as the ran towards Hiyori’s fallen form. She jumped out of the way, praying they wouldn't notice her spirit form. They didn't seem to see her, but just in case, Hiyori left the house.

She sniffed the air, trying to catch Yato’s scent in the breeze. She really needed to remind him about her body again. Hiyori caught his scent, and jumped off to find him. As she leaped from building to building, Yato's scent grew stronger until she spotted him sitting in a tree by her school.

"Hey, Yato." 

Yato jumped a little, a confused expression passing across his face as he turned to look at her. He smiled for a second before turning to a scowl. "Is that guy here, too?" 

"No, Yato. I just fell out of my body at my house and came looking for you." Hiyori explained, swishing her tail back and forth. 

"Oh." The smile returned. "How did you even find me? I was hiding."

The question caught her slightly off guard, but she always had an answer for those kinds of questions. "I know where you hide, Yato. You're not exactly the sneakiest person." She hoped that her snarky comment would make Yato drop the topic. 

"True true." 

Hiyori breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Anywa-" Yato started, only to be cut off by his cell phone ringing from his pocket. He pulled it out and brought it to his ear. "Hello! Thank you for calling! Fast and affordable Delivery God Yato at your service.”

Hiyori tuned out Yato's voice , looking out to the school yard. She had to be back at school on Monday, two days from now. She wasn’t looking forward to it, but she would be able to see her friends. Her thoughts were interrupted as Yato teleported off, yelling a quick "Bye!" before vanishing.

Hiyori sighed and decided to make her way back to her house before her brother and Fujisaki got too worried. As she walked in the door, she saw that the two boys had laid her down on the couch. Fujisaki sat on the couch opposite her while Masaomi crouched in front of her body. He held a washcloth over her forehead. Hiyori could hear his worried voice from the doorway. She waited for them to leave the room before rejoining her physical body, allowing herself to fall into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with a school project and lost inspiration for a while. But the project it over and I hope that I'll update more. Hope you enjoyed my evil thinking here.


	6. Back To School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiyori gets joined on a walk by someone on her way to school. Yama and Ami get way too excited.

The days after Fujisaki and Masaomi’s arrival passed in a blur. Soon enough, it was time for Hiyori to head back to school. After the last few days, she was glad to be able to talk to her friends again. It seemed like an eternity since she’d last seen them in person. She left her house early, the excitement to see everyone getting too much to sit still. As she walked along the sidewalk, she was joined by a familiar face. Fujisaki.

“Hey, you didn’t wait for me?” He said, a smile illuminating his face.

Hiyori giggled, staring up at Fujisaki as she walked. “Nope.”

He purses his lips into a line, giving Hiyori a pout.. “Too bad.” He said at first, then sighed deeply and muttered out, “I was looking forward to it.” 

Hiyori didn't hear him. She walked with a small bounce in each step that made her hair swing left and right. A smile was glued to her face for the duration of the walk. She seemed to almost be skipping at some points when the excitement became too much and bubbled over.

Fujisaki just watched as she did so, grinning faintly at her with a warm glow on his face.

***

As soon as they walked through the fenced gate of the school, two loud screams sounded. Hiyori’s eyes searched the area, attempting to locate the source of the sound when she suddenly stopped. “Aha.” She said, “it's Ami and Yama!” Hiyori pointed to two girls sprinting towards them. The squealing sound they emitted made them sound like a giant, walking, squeaky toy. 

Hiyori chuckled, waiting for the inevitable bear hug they usually gave her when they met. 

“Hiyori!” They yelled in unison as soon as they were in arms reach. They were panting slightly but still engulfed Hiyori in a hug. “We missed you!” They pulled back, barely even noticing Fujisaki standing there awkwardly.

And then the bombardment of questions started. How are you? What did you do all that time? They shot questions off at machine gun speed, barely giving Hiyori any time to register what they were saying.

She turned to look at Fujisaki, who had a slight look of fear on his face. “I'll- I'll see you tonight?” She managed to say before the girls began dragging her away.

“Mm,” Fujisaki said as he stared off at the shrinking silhouette of the girls, his hands shoved carelessly into his pockets.

***

As soon as she was sure they were out of his earshot, Yama pulled Hiyori underneath her arm. “So, Hiyori.” She grinned. “Who was he?”

A pink tint that seemed to be becoming permanent reappeared on her face. “No one.” Hiyori said, staring off into the distance. “The cherry blossoms look nice this year, don't they?” 

“Off-topic, Hiyori…” Ami said, stretching out the last syllable of her name. Hiyori recognized the tone as the one Ami often used to get information out of her.

“What do you mean?” Hiyori said. “I was just admiring the beautiful cherry blossoms.”

Ami shot Hiyori a look. Hiyori sighed; once Ami was set to know something, she almost always got an answer. 

“His name is Fujisaki.” She admitted, glancing at the large clock on the side of the school. It was almost time to go to class.

Her friends grinned, huddled together, and turned away from Hiyori. She giggled a little. It was their way of talking about their theories without Hiyori butting in to reject them. Occasionally, one girl would lift her head out of the huddle to smile evilly at Hiyori, only to go back down and nod furiously to the other. 

“We should head to class before Mrs. Solski goes batty.” 

The girls snapped their heads up, stared at the clock for a few moments before screaming. Looks of horror took over their faces as they began panicking. 

“We gotta go!”

“She's going to kill us!”

They started sprinting towards the back of the school where they'd have their first class, gym. The mad dash of pure panic earned a few laughs from the usual kids who got to school late. Hiyori almost laughed herself. They must have looked ridiculous. 

When they finally got to the change rooms, they were slick with perspiration and panting furiously. Sweat dripped down their faces as they quickly threw on their gym clothes. Just as they were about to join the rest of the class in the field, they were stopped dead in their tracks by the old gym teacher, Mrs. Solski.

Mrs. Solski was a middle aged woman. Her gray hair made her look almost ten years older than she really was. No matter how old she looked though, she was still extremely good at sprinting. Her endurance was that of a god, and because of it, she ran the worst PE classes ever. Instead of soccer or basketball or any other sport you could imagine, she made the class to sprint the track the entire time. 

“I see you three are late.” The old woman said, her high pitched voice almost making the girls ears bleed. “Again.” Her permanently squinted brown eyes tore apart the girl's demeanor.

“We are so sorry!” Ami was the first one to crack and fall to the ground, arms held up in a prayer and tears stinging her eyes.

The two other girls followed suit, doing the exact same thing as Ami. Mrs. Solski scoffed, her gaze softening a tad. “Go ahead.”

The girls muttered out a quick apology to the teacher before sprinting off to the track. Mrs. Solski followed behind, grumbling as she walked. The girls reached the track a few minutes before the teacher and began stretching their muscles as they waited for her. 

When the teacher finally made her way to the track, she scanned her eyes across the class. “Ten laps! Sprint!” 

Collectively, the entire class groaned and began running. As Yama and Ami ran, they kept small giddy expressions on their faces. Hiyori could tell they were planning something. She sighed, it was going to be a long day.

***

Throughout the school day, Yama and Ami didn't mention Fujisaki once. Hiyori mentally was yelling hooray! every minute she wasn't bothered by their questions about the boy, and she prayed they wouldn't start soon. 

Eventually, it was time to head home. Ami and Yama were supposed to walk home with Hiyori, but they decided not to, after they saw Fujisaki walking towards them.

“Well, I guess you don't need us if you have your boyfriend.” Yama said, shrugging her shoulders as she walked away. 

“Oh well. We’ll just walk home alone.” Ami followed Yama’s lead, shrugging her shoulders the same way her friend did.

It was at that time that Yama turned around to give Hiyori the look. You know, the you-better-tell-me-everything-as-soon-as-you-get-home look that best friends always used. 

“Okay, then.” Fujisaki said, tilting his head in confusion.

“Don't worry about them!” Hiyori chuckled. “Let's just go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait yet again! I've been busy with school and didn't want to write for a while. I'll try to update more often. Probably every weekend?


	7. Socializing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yama and Ami attempt to confront Hiyori about her "side men". Yato pays a visit while Fujisaki is out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait! I know I promised that it’d be done at a certain day. but then school got in the way and I had a play coming up. The play is now over (we presented yesterday, it was so stressful!) and schoolwork is starting to cool down a little since summer is almost here so ill be able to write more hopefully. I hope you enjoy. *Unedited*

“So, you’ve got some explaining to do.” 

Hiyori glanced at Yama, who was lying on her tummy doing her nails. Her face scrunched with determination as she did her pinky nail. Her eyebrow raised. “Explaining?”

“Yeah,” Ami said, setting down her math book to look at Hiyori, “About your boyfriend, Fujisaki.”

Two days had passed since school started up again. Ami and Yami didn’t mention anything about Fujisaki up until that point because they weren’t ever alone. Now, with them hanging out at Hiyori’s house with Fujisaki out doing who knows what, they finally had the opportunity to talk about Hiyori’s “boyfriend”. Hiyori dreaded when they would bring up the subject again, and she thought they had forgotten about it. Apparently, they didn’t.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” She said. “He just lives at my house, that’s all.” 

Yama and Ami locked eyes for a second before squealing loudly. Hiyori stared blankly at them for a few seconds before realizing what she had let slip. “Oh! Not really live there just…” She trailed off, biting her lip in an attempt to get rid of the creeping blush. 

“Since when did he live there?” Yama asked, the nail polish container completely forgotten on the floor where she was laying. 

“I dunno, a few days?” Hiyori paused to think for a moment. Her hand found its way to her chin.

“Hm.”

“Hm?” Hiyori tilted her head, brows furrowing.

“It was a few weeks before Fujisaki came that you kept disappearing…” Ami mumbled.

“Could it be?” Yama jumped to her feet. “Do you have a side guy too?” 

Hiyori felt her face ignite with heat. “N-no!”

Yami and Ami didn’t look convinced. They shared a look before gazing back at Hiyori, Looks of disbelief on their faces. 

“Ar-” Ami started, but stopping when a loud ring cut through the air.

Hiyori shoved her hand into her coat pocket, fishing out the source of the noise, her phone. She pressed the answer button, not bothering to check who it was, brought the device to her ear, and said, “Hello?’

“Hiyori! Where are you?” Yato.

Dread overcame her expression as Yama and Ami grew quiet. They were listening to her conversation. “I’m at my house right now, but li-”

“Okay! I’ll be right there!” Yato cut her off.

“No! Yato don-” She tried to say before the line went dead. Hiyori slowly let her hand fall to her lap, phone still open. Her face paled.

“Who is Yato?” Yama wiggled her eyebrows, gesturing to her phone.

“Is he the side man?” Ami giggled, emphasizing the word side.

“No!” Hiyori snapped, jumping up from her chair, only to hear a soft thud. She saw her limp form sprawled out on the floor in front of her. She sighed, at least the questions about Yato would stop for a bit. She watched as Yama and Ami grabbed her body from the ground and lay it on the bed. Once they were finished, they gathered their stuff and headed out. 

“Bye, Hiyori!” Ami said as she closed the door.

“You know she can’t hear you right?” Yama pointed out.

Hiyori ignored the rest of their banter of the two girls as they left, and instead focused on finding Yato. She sniffed the air, catching his heavenly scent on the breeze almost immediately. After a few seconds, she found the source of the smell. Her roof. She jumped into the air, a joyful smile on her face as she glided through the air. The power line was the first place she jumped in order to get to her roof. It was easier to reach than her roof. Then, she gazed at her roof, already spotting Yato’s form, and jumped.

When Hiyori landed on the roof, she found Yato curled up into a ball. His head was stuffed between his knees, hiding his expression from her. But, she didn’t need to see his face to know that he was pouting like a child. She shook her head, grinning softly. Yato never changed. 

“Why’d you randomly call me?” Hiyori asked.

He didn’t answer, or even move in any way to show her that he heard.

“Yato?” Her smile faded. Something was wrong.

“Were you hanging out with that Fujisaki guy again?” Yato looked up, but instead of the usual childish face he made when he was sad, there was a look of cold hatred in his eyes.

Hiyori didn’t respond at first, the shock of Yato looking that angry towards her knocking the words right out of her. The only sounds she could muster were a few small squeaks.

Yato’s expression softened slightly at her reaction, but it was only a split second before it reverted back to the cold scowl. “I guess you were.” Yato sighed, putting his head back between his knees.

Hiyori managed to find the words she was searching for. “No! That's not it at all.” 

Yato slowly lifted his head up, a wary expression on his face.

“I was with Yama and Ami when you called.” She said, adding a tiny bit of humour to her voice. She hoped Yato would calm down. “I was trying to tell you that when you hung up.”

“Oh.”

“Anyway, what were you so excited about?” Hiyori asked, attempting to settle down on the roof in a comfortable position. It wasn't working. 

“Nothing.” Yato was being quiet again. Hiyori didn't like it.

Just as she was about to demand for an answer the wind started to pick up, seeming to howl and moan as it whipped through the streets, blowing fallen leaves through the air. Hiyori shivered, raising her arms up to wrap around herself in an attempt to warm herself. 

“Why don't we go into my room? It's getting cold up here.” She felt a chill run down her spine as a particularly chilly gust of wind reached her bones.

“Okay.”

 

They both got to their feet. Hiyori brushed off her skirt and began to walk over to where her rooms window was. She grabbed onto the ledge and let her legs swing down to the open window below. She let her arms go and managed to land on her feet inside the room. Soon after, Yato jumped through as well. He sat down on the bed and glanced around her room a little. Hiyori watched as he lifted his hands up to his mouth in an attempt to warm them with his breath.

Hiyori walked out of her room and gestured for Yato to follow. Together, they walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. After a short while of comfortable silence, Hiyori began to speak.

"Want something hot to drink? Maybe some cocoa?" She asked with a small grin.

Yato looked up, a slight ghost of a smile on his face as he stares at her. “Sure.”

“How many scoops of cocoa do you want?” She asked, starting on her way toward the kitchen. She faintly heard a curt, “I don’t care,” come from the living room. Hiyori sighed and began preparing the chocolate drink. She plucked the mix from the cupboard and scooped three spoonfuls into two different cups. Then, she poured some hot water in a kettle and set it to boil on the stove. Sometime before the water began to boil, Yato walked in and plopped himself onto the counter. Hiyori mentally cheered at that. Once the water boiled, Hiyori took turned the element off and poured hot water in the two cups, leaving a little room in case Yato wanted cream. She mixed the cocoa with a spoon and handed Yato the cup. Then she sat down across from where Yato was sitting at the table. 

“Cream? Sugar?” She asked, blowing on her cup to cool it down some before she took a sip. Burning her mouth wasn’t on her to-do list.

Yato shook his head, and took a long sip from his drink. Hiyori noticed that he wouldn’t look her in the eye. Oh well, she’d have to get him to talk in other ways.

“It has been months since you promised me you’d fix me. Is that ever going to happen?” She asked, staring down at her drink as the liquid swirled in the cup.

“I’m working on it, give me a break, Hiyoriiiiiiiii!” Yato whinned.

She scoffed.

“Really!”

Hiyori didn't believe him, and instead fished out her phone from her pocket. She had three notifications from the texting app. One was from Ami, another from Yama, and the last one from Fujisaki. 

Just wanted to let you know we went home because you fell asleep. -Ami

Dudeeeeeee! Your snooze attack trick happened again. Me and Ami left because you're no fun asleep. -Yama

I'm headed out to go hang with friends. I'll be back soon. -Fujisaki

Hiyori responded to both Yama and Ami, leaving out Fujisaki's text for after the two girls. Neither of her friends texted back right away so Hiyori responded to him as well. 

Okay, I'm just hanging out with an old friend so no need to hurry back. -Hiyori

Fujisakis text came only seconds later.

I'm on my way home now actually. Maybe I can meet your friend? -Fujisaki 

I'm sure he'd like you! -Hiyori

They continued to text for a few minutes more, one text bringing out a small chuckle which made Yato grow suspicious. He leaned over the counter in an attempt to see her phone, but the table was too far apart for him to see the screen. He slumped back down into the chair, playful pout on.

“What?” Hiyori asked, finally noticing Yatos attempts at watching her screen. 

“Who are you texting?” He narrowed his eyes. 

“Fujisaki. He's on his way home.” 

Yatos playful pout went away, and the cold expression from earlier replaced it. “Oh.” 

“Why are you so quiet whenever I mention him?”

“I don’t like him, I have a bad feeling about him.”

She stared at Yato, confused. “He doesn’t seem so bad to me.”

“Just stay away from him. He’s shady.”

“You say that about every guy that comes near me.”

Yato fell silent again, obviously not wanting to joke about with her.

Hiyori stopped talking as well, instead choosing to examine her cup like it was the most intriguing thing in the room. They fell into a dark silence, lasting until a soft knock came from the door.

“Come in!” Hiyori shouted, eyeing Yato. “That must be Fujisaki.”

“I better leave then, Yukine’ll be waiting for me to go find a job or something.” He began to get up, walking over to the sink to rinse out his cup before Hiyori could answer him.

“Wait!” She yelled, but it was too late, he’d already teleported out of the room.


	8. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fujisaki informs Hiyori that he's moving out soon. Hiyori asks for advice on Yatos behaviour.

"Hurry up, slowpoke!" 

"Hey, I'm not the one that almost missed their first day because they were slow," Hiyori said, chuckling as she fished out the key from her pocket.

Fujisaki put his hand on his chest, a look of mock-hurt on his face. "Only one time!" 

"Uh huh." She pushed the key into the door and turned it until she heard a small click. 

"Ready to go?" Fujisaki asked.

"Yep!" 

Hiyori smiled. Walking with Fujisaki in the mornings brightened her day. She loved walking down the street, laughing and joking around without a care in the world. Fujisaki had a calming type of aura around him. Whenever she was around him, she felt at ease.

"I was talking with my father earlier." Fujisaki started.

"Oh? You were?" She said, wondering about his father. He'd never mentioned him before, so he was a mystery. 

"Yeah," Fujisaki stopped smiling. "Seems like he'll be moving to this town in the next week or so."

"What?" Hiyori couldn't help but raise her voice. She'd become so accustomed to having Fujisaki around that she never thought of the possibility that he'd leave. Of course, deep down she knew, but she usually pushed it down whenever it came up.

"So, I'm going to move out soon." 

"Oh." Hiyori felt her face twist into a pout that could put Yato to shame. "Thats too bad."

"On a brighter note, I won't be living too far away, so we'd be able to walk to school together still."

She forced a smile onto her face. "I'm happy for you." Hiyori could tell that her facade wasn't convincing, but she didn't care. Fujisaki was moving out of her house, meaning that she'd pretty much be alone for the next few weeks. Tears stung at the back of her eyes, but she forced them back. 

'Oh well,' she thought, 'at least Yato won't be acting as weird now.'

The thought of Yato made her groan, and she threw herself into thought once again.

Yato had been acting strange ever since Fujisaki appeared. He was normal when they were alone or with Yukine, but whenever Fujisaki showed up, Yato went silent and almost always left minutes later, apparently having a job request. At first, it didn't really bother her because she assumed Yato was shy and didn't like new people. But after the night before, Hiyori was certain that it wasn't first-meeting jitters. There was one thing Hiyori was sure about though; Yato definitely knew something about Fujisaki, something that caused him to be extremely cautious of him. What is was, Hiyori couldn't figure out.

She needed advice. And she knew the perfect people to ask. 

***

"I need some help." Hiyori said to her friends as they left the schools gates. She knew that her friends would know what to do in her situation. They were "love experts," according to them, and Hiyori was a "novice".

"Oh? You do?" Ami asked, poking her head out slightly to look at Hiyori.

"About?" Yama piped up, already wiggling her eyebrows at Hiyori.

Hiyori hesitated for a brief second, not sure how to answer. She contemplated telling her friends who Yato and Fujisaki were, but she was sure that if she did, they'd spend the rest of the school year attempting to set Fujisaki and Hiyori up on a date, or they'd bug Hiyori about Yato, especially since they found out about him, thanks to his call a few days prior. They were stubborn people who just wanted to find the perfect person for their friend. And they'd stop at nothing to make sure they'd get their way.

"Hiyoriiiiiiii." Yama waved her hand in Hiyori's face, attempting to pull her back to reality.

"Huh?" Hiyori said, still lost in thought. Her friends shot her a look, the look that meant she was forgetting something. "Oh, um, I have these two friends," she paused, taking a second to think of names. "Let's just say their names are Gami and Mike."

Yama clapped her hands excitedly. "Do they go to our school?" 

"Not exactly." 

Yama stopped clapping, instead folding her arms over her chest in a pout. 

"Yama, we can find that out later." Ami said, playfully slapping her short haired friend on the arm and receiving an exaggerated cry of pain in response, "Hiyori, continue."

"Well, I used to hang out with my friend Gami all the time, almost every day even." Hiyori said carefully, making sure to stress the word, "friend", so they wouldn't get too excited. "But now, every time I hang out with Gami and Mike shows up, Gami leaves almost immediately."

Hiyori let her friends ponder what she saId for a few moments, and focused on the sky. There was an storm brewing at the other end of town. Hiyori made a mental note to tell Yato about it later.

"I've got it!" Yami stopped, slamming a curled fist into her opposite hand. Hiyori and Ami both turned to look at her, stopping as well.

"Yeah?" Ami said, raising her eyebrow.

"Gami is definitely jealous of Mike," Yama explained, "I'm sure of it."

"Oh," was all Hiyori could say. 

"Why do you think that?" Ami asked, confusion clouding her features.

"Well," Yama started, but Hiyori couldn't hear her explanation.

 

There was no way that Yato was jealous of Fujisaki. If he was, then that would mean that Yato li-- no, that was impossible; totally and utterly impossible. Hiyori felt her cheeks heat up at the thought. She forced the thought down, it wasn't the time to start freaking out about it. 

For the rest of the walk, Hiyori stayed relatively silent, spare her occasional nods and half-hearted responded to questions from her friends until she got home. 

Once her friends turned to leave the street, Hiyori sprinted inside, and then up the stairs. She ignored the concerned call from her mother as she ran past. She didn't even wave at Fujisaki when she passed by his door. As soon as she retreated into the familiar space that was her room, she slammed the door shut and let out a deep breath.

Oh boy, she was in for quite a stressful night.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait! This chapter was finished about two weeks ago but I had to get my beta to look it over before I could post it. And then I went on a school trip which I just got back from last night. I know this is a sucky excuse, but I hope you understand. I'm sorry for the short chapter, and I hope you enjoyed.


	9. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiyori freaks out a little about Yato, then goes to Kofuku's to visit Yukine for a chat about why Yato was kicked out.

After hours of screaming into her pillow, pacing, and freaking her entire family out, save Fujisaki, Hiyori came to the conclusion that Yama was right. At first, she thought Yama was wrong, but after careful consideration, there was nothing else that explained Yato's behavior towards Fujisaki.

One question still hung over her thoughts like a dark cloud; why is Yato jealous of Fujisaki? 

The obvious answer pops in her head first, Yato liked her. But as soon as it appeared, Hiyori shoved it back into the back of her mind. No need to deal with that until it was absolutely necessary. That and the fact that he, a god, couldn’t possibly like her, a human.

Hiyori shook her head to clear her thoughts. She had already spent the entire night dwelling on it, it was time to get the real reason out of Yato. Of course, she didn't know where he was, but she knew she could use her nose to track him down. 

Hiyori debated whether or not she should go downstairs and face her family's inevitable questions, or to just use her window and avoid them. She picked the latter, not wanting to deal with her family, or Fujisaki. After ditching her body on her bed, she climbed onto the roof of her house. Once she was on, she sniffed the air for Yato’s scent. The first long sniff yielded no results, so she jumped onto a higher building, and smelled again. Nothing. She tried again in a different part of town. Nada. There was no sign of her favourite scent anywhere. 

There was one last place where Yato could be, Kofuku’s shrine, but it was unlikely, since they’d kicked him out only weeks prior. She wanted to check there anyway, just in case her nose was actually not working right. It had also been a while since she visited them last, so she’d be able to catch up with Yukine. Maybe she could figure out the reason Yato got kicked out in the first place. Yato told her that he had trashed the house getting food, but Hiyori knew there was another reason. Even though she wanted to know, she never asked because Yato seemed embarrassed of it. Hopefully, she could convince them to forgive Yato for whatever he did, and let him live with them again. At least that way he’d be around Yukine more.

Thinking about them forgiving Yato for whatever he did caused her to smile. He’d finally have somewhere to sleep again, since Fujisaki took over his room when he moved in. Hiyori wondered where he slept all those nights. One of Tenjin’s shrines? Did he sneak into someone's house? Or maybe-.

“Hiyori?”

Hearing her name startled her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Yukine standing in the doorway of the shrine. Huh, she didn't realize that she was already at her destination.

“Hi, Yukine-kun! Long time no see.” She smiled widely at the young shinki.

“Yeah,” he scratched the back of his neck, and released a nervous laugh. “Wanna come inside?”

“Sure!” She chirped.

Yukine led the way inside the homey area. There was a faint smell of something Hiyori couldn't name, but liked nonetheless. They stopped inside the living room, and sat down on the couch.

They conversed about various things, catching up with each other's lives. Hiyori wondered why she didn't visit him more often. She enjoyed his company, and missed talking with him like that.

“Ahh, I've missed this.” Yukine sighed deeply as he leaned back on the couch, smiling widely.

“Me, too.” Hiyori paused. “Um, I wanted to ask you something.”

“Yeah? What is it?” His smile faded.

“Have you seen Yato lately? I know you probably have, for jobs and such, but I haven't seen him for a few days and I'm started to get worried.”

Yukine glanced towards the kitchen. “We should go upstairs to talk.” He got up, not bothering to signal for Hiyori to come before venturing upstairs.

Hiyori shot him a confused look, but followed the young boy nevertheless.

Once they were upstairs, Yukine shut the door and began speaking. “I haven't seen him,” he paused, thinking of when he last saw him. “It's been at least four days, I think.”

“Oh, I was just wondering.” Hiyori chewed her lip, not convinced.

“Anything else you need to know?” Yukine asked after a few moments of silence.

Hiyori hesitated. Should she ask Yukine? He'd probably know the real reason he got kicked out, or at the very least, know something.

“Hiyori?”

“Uhm, yeah,” she started, “I wanted to ask you about the reason yato got kicked out?” Her tone of voice caused her sentence to sound like a question rather than a statement.

“Oh.” Yukine’s eyes darted away from her.  
Suspicious.

“So, all I know is that be house was trashed by Yato or something?” She said slowly, unsure.  
Yukine nodded, although he still refused to make eye contact with her, instead focusing on the wall.

“Is there anything else to it?” 

Yukine bit his lip.

She continued. “Because, from what I know about Kofuku and Daikoku is that they're pretty laid back. I guess they'd be mad, but not that mad.”

“I guess they just overreacted or something…”

“Is that really the reason?” Hiyori pushed.  
He stayed silent for a few seconds, obviously hesitant to speak. “Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

Yukine seemed to be getting annoyed by her pestering. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. “Yes.”

“Are you sure there's nothing else to the story?” Hiyori knew she was being pessimistic, but she needed to know the reason. It'd been bugging her and she didn't care what it took to get her answer.

"N-no!" He stuttered in his hurry to say the words.

Hiyori brought her hand up to her mouth in an attempt to hide her smile, she was getting close to finding out. She resisted the urge to fist pump, and continued.

"Yukine, did Yato really get kicked out?" She asked, leaning forward as if it would help him crack.

Yukine remained silent. Hiyori continued to pester the young boy, but it was clear after asking a few questions that he wasn't going to answer any of them. Sighing, She decided to use one of her last resorts, a death glare. Mustering all of the scary power she had, Hiyori glared at Yukine. His eyes widened in fear, seemingly screaming, “please don't kill me!”

She glared on for a few extra moments, hopeful that he'd crack, but he refused. Eventually, she gave up, knowing he wouldn't give in with the glare method. Hiyori know then, that she'd have to use her other last resort, begging unmercifully.

“Please, Yukine! Yato has been driving me absolutely bonkers at my house! But I am way too polite to kick him out!” Tears began to flow out of her eyes, and she hoped they would cause the boy to feel extra guilty. She almost cried out in happiness when she saw his expression change.

Yukine released a long sigh as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Fine!” Yukine snapped. “You really want to know?”

Hiyori cringed at his harsh tone, and gulped loudly. “Yes.” She squeaked out.

“Yato, being the lovesick idiot he is, asked us to be fake angry at him so he could hang out with you more.” 

Yukine had cracked, but Hiyori wasn't prepared for his answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!!!!!!! I LITERALLY HAVE NO EXCUSE BECAUSE IVE BEEN ON SUMMER BREAK FOR ALMOST A MONTH???
> 
> This chapter was super hard for me to write! I don't even know why. It's been bugging me for weeks and I finally got the inspiration to finish it. Yayyyyyyy! 
> 
> So y'all finally know the reason why yato got kicked out. Is it surprising at all? Not to me ahah (because I've known for months XD) I hope you guys enjoyed and that the characters weren't too out of character. I tried my best. :\ 
> 
> Comments and votes are always appreciated, because they help me write easier knowing I have an audience. Till the next time! Bye!


	10. Building At It's Finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiyori runs home after hearing the news, one thing on her mind. An old friend asks to watch a movie.

“What?” She sat there, mouth agape, unmoving as she registered what she just heard. 

Yato wanted to…spend more time with her?

Her body was frozen stiff, shock replacing any other emotions as she repeated the words in her head in an attempt to process the words she heard. 

He wanted to spend more time with her.

More time, with her?

She felt her cheeks begin to heat up, but she didn’t move an inch. Her mind was spinning, almost like the blades of a helicopter, as she tried to wrap her head around the statement. 

Yato wanted to spend more time with her.

The sudden understanding sent a wave of guilt through her body. All Yato ever wanted was to be with her more, and what did she do? She pushed him away because he didn't like one guy. 

“Hiyori, are you okay?” Yukine had been watched as the whole thing went down. He watched as Hiyori’s expression went from tears, to a brief smile, to realization, then finally, absolute horror.

“Huh?” His words snapped her back to reality. Hiyori jumped, realizing that she was still with Yukine. Hiyori completely forgot she was still with Yukine.

He sighed deeply, his body relaxing. “I was just making sure you were okay since you zoned out a little on me” He joked, a smile tugging at his lips. He hoped it helped her calm down a little more.

“Hah,” Hiyori cast her eyes down at her feet as if they were the most interesting thing on the planet, and felt herself dissolve once more into thought.

Does… does Yato actually like her? Was the first thought that came to mind, and she thought about everything her friends said to her, and she realized that they were indeed right. Then, as the realization truly dawned on her, she panicked, scrambling to grab all of her stuff in a great hurry. “I am so sorry, I have to go now. Bye.” She didn’t hear the confused, “bye,” from Yukine as she practically flew downstairs, and out of the house. As soon as she closed the door, she ran. She ran and ran until her pathetic legs gave out from exhaustion.

Her mind was swirling. Back to when she first brought Yato into her house, to when Fujisaki and Masaomi arrived. She thought about everything she experienced in the previous weeks, including her fight with Yato. The frenzy in her brain soon cleared, and only one thing was left on her mind. 

She knew what she had to do.

With newfound determination, she hopped up onto a rooftop, and jumped all the way home, cursing at herself for forgetting she was in her phantom form still. She could’ve spared a lot of running if she hadn’t forgotten in her panic.

She arrived at home fairly quickly, and managed to slip inside unnoticed by everyone inside. Although, she was still in phantom form, which helped her stay unnoticed, of course. Her first action was getting back into her body. After being out of it for a few hours, she already felt fatigue licking at her senses. Once she did, she walked downstairs, searching for the materials needed for what she was going to do. Barely five minutes later, she was back up in her room, her supplies laid out on her desk, ready to be used. She smiled. It was time to work.

An hour passed by in the blink of an eye, and Hiyori’s smile never wavered off her face. She found herself having the time of her life working on her project. She had a clear image of what she wanted to make, save a few small details that she couldn’t quite bring to life.

Another hour passed, then another, and another. Before she knew it, her project was finished.

Hiyori glanced at her clock, 8:39pm. “Huh,” she hummed, “I spent almost five hours on that project!” She grinned, a warm swell filling her chest. “Now, to deliver my package!” Hiyori picked up the gift bag she had found earlier, and placed her project tentatively inside. She set aside the bag and got up to get dressed to go back outside. 

Hiyori prayed that she'd be able to find him, so she could deliver the project to him. 

As she opened the dresser, a faint draft of that certain favourite scent of hers wafted inside the room, dragging on a sense of deja vu to Hiyori. She recognized the smell, but couldn’t quite figure out what it belonged to. Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought hard. What was it from again? Oh yes, Y-

“What are you up to?” A familiar voice said. 

She jumped, turning in the process to face where the voice came from. She smiled when she saw it was only Fujisaki.

“What?” She asked, voice high pitched.

He let out a low chuckle, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. “I asked what you were up to.”

“Oh,” she said, forcing a laugh. “I was just thinking about going for a walk to do something.”

“To do what? Maybe I could help?”

Hiyori knew what she wanted to do, but the thought was fuzzy in her mind. She decided not to bother him with it, even if she did remember fully. “I dunno, guess i was bored or something.” She laughed.

“Well, if you’re bored enough to go for a walk this late, then would you want to watch a movie with me?” He asked.

“Sure! What movie?”

“Paranormal Activity. I haven’t seen it before, so i’d like to watch it,” he said, sheepishly rubbing his arm.

“I watched it a little while ago, I think,” she said, placing her hand on her chin to think. She noticed his smile falling. “But I wouldn’t mind watching it again!” She threw her arms up into the air, waving them back in forth in hopes to reassure him.

“Alright. Let’s go watch it.” The smile returned.

***

Twenty minutes into the movie, Hiyori’s stomach grumbled.

Immediately, her face burned. She stole a glance at Fujisaki, praying that he didn't hear it. She let out a quick sigh of relief when she saw that his eyes were still glued to the screen. She thought she was in the clear until her stomach decided to growl again, louder than before. She knew, without a doubt, that he had heard it that time.

“Hungry?” He asked, chuckling as he reached out to grab the remote so he could pause the movie.

“Yeah,” she mumbled out sheepishly, “didn't exactly eat much for supper.”

She, in fact, didn't eat whatsoever, but that was besides the point.

“Did you want to go make something to eat? We can always continue this movie after.” Fujisaki offered.

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yesterday, I was reading over this chapter, and I suddenly got inspiration to write, and ended up writing over 2500 words for this chapter. Usually I try to get at least 1000 words, so I ended up splitting it in two. And guess what that means? NEXT WEEK YOU GUYS HAVE A GUARANTEED CHAPTER!!!!!!! ARE YOU HAPPY YET?????? So look out next Friday! I'm going to try and keep to a once a week update, but no promises!
> 
> Anyways, how do you like this chapter? Tell me in the comments! I need the feedback to write more! Are you angry that Fujisaki was there instead of Yato? What did you think??????? Tell me!!!!!


	11. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiyori goes through an eerily familiar movie night with Fujisaki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DONT HATE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER! IT WILL GET BETTER!!!!!!! IM APOLOGIZING IN ADVANCE!

As soon as they entered the kitchen, they knew they were in for a hard decision. There was an overwhelming amount of food to choose from, and boy was it hard to pick just one of them to munch on.

Hiyori searched each of the cupboards, and moved onto the next when she didn't see something that caught her eye. Fujisaki decided to go into the other room to check the pantry for anything. They searched for a few minutes, sadly yielding no results in the munchies department. Just as Hiyori was about to give up, she heard a crash come from the other room, the one Fujisaki was in. She immediately closed the cupboard she was searching through, and sprinted over to him. The door was slightly ajar when she arrived, causing a wave of anxiety to wash over her. 

Did he fall and hurt himself? What if he died?! 

She swallowed her thoughts and prepared for the worst as she opened the door fully. What she saw, however, was Fujisaki crouched on the floor as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

“Owww,” He said.

“What happened?”

“Well, I was on the hunt for the ‘perfect’ food to eat in the bottom of this death trap, and I happened to find the perfect thing. And when I got up, I smashed my head on the door handle.” He admitted.

“Oh,” she said, attempting to hold back her laughter. “That's unfortunate. Need help getting up?” She held her hand out for him.

“Yeah.”

Now, Hiyori had never been a hopeless romantic, (nor has she really experienced romance, like at all), but the second their hands made contact, she could feel everything she was worried about melt away into the back of her mind. His hands felt like a gods. It was soft, warm, and it fit almost perfectly into hers. It almost felt like their hands were made for each other. Her composure faltered, her face fell into shock for a brief second. She snapped out of it, and helped him up. Hopefully, he didn't notice the colour of her face, because she was damn sure that it was brighter than a tomato at that point. She cursed her weak self for blushing at every little thing.

“Thanks.” He smiled. “You know, your hands are super soft.

If Hiyori thought was blushing before, she was wrong. Her face felt like it was literally combusting on the spot. 

“O-oh, r-r-real-ly?”

Either oblivious, or uninterested, or pleased, he didn't comment on her obvious extreme embarrassment. Instead, he smiled. “Wanna know what I found?” 

“S-sure?” Hiyori was thankful he didn’t continue to talk about it.

“Popcorn! I don't know why I didn't think of it before, it's, like, the ultimate movie food.” He held up the small package, laughing as he rubbed his neck, this time not out of pain, but out of embarrassment.

“O-oh.” She didn't know why he was affecting her like this. Normally, he was like one of the girls, and she had no problem being around him, but now, every little thing set her off. She needed to get to the bottom of it, and fast. But… not right that second. At that time, she just wanted to be around Fujisaki, and him alone.

“Hey, are you okay?” Fujisaki asked, tilting his head to the side in concern.

“Hm? Oh, yeah! Just fine.” She reassured him, and waved her hands to an almost violent extent.

“Okay, then. Weirdo. Let's go make that popcorn.” 

“Mm!” 

They walked back into the kitchen together. Fujisaki opened the package of popcorn, read the instructions, and stuck it into the microwave for the appropriate amount of time. While he did that, Hiyori got out a bowl for the two of them to share. No need to dirty more dishes than necessary. (At least, that's what she told herself/ the real reason was that she wanted to be closer to him while they ate).

The microwave dinged. Fujisaki reached in and grabbed the bag from the inside. Hiyori brought the bowl over, and placed it beneath the bag so he could empty the popcorn into the bowl.

“Only one bowl?” He asked, raising his eyebrow to her.

Hiyori blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “Masaomi took most of our bowls so we don't have many left.” She bit her lip, praying that he would believe her.

“Oh, okay, doesn't matter, it's more romantic with one bowl anyway.” 

How he managed to say that with a straight face, she did not know. One thing she did know, was that her raging blush was back, and she didn't believe it would be leaving anytime soon.

“Anyway,” he sighed happily, “back to the movie?”

“Oh, um, sure!”

Fujisaki led the way back into the living room, and sat himself down onto the biggest couch. Hiyori followed him, sitting down at the other side of the couch. 

Fujisaki let out a tsk noise, staring straight at Hiyori. “How are you supposed to eat some popcorn with me from all the way over there?” He laughed, gesturing for her to go over to him.

Hiyori thanked the darkness profusely inside her head because her new buddy, Blush, was visiting once again. “Sorry, I'm just not used to this kind of thing.”

“Haven't you had sleepovers like this before?” Fujisaki scooted toward her, barely, but enough for her to notice.

“Like this? No, not really.” She smiled down at herself, sliding over as well.

“Well, I'm glad to be close enough to you to be able to do this kind of thing.” His arm slid on the back of the couch, his fingers crawling towards Hiyori’s shoulder.

She welcomed his embrace, too caught up in the moment to do anything else. His arm pulled her closer to him, his other lifting the bowl of popcorn so it wouldn't tip over when they met. When their bodies met, she melted into his sweet smell. It reminded her of something she loved, but couldn't quite remember exactly what it was. The scent dragged on a strong sense of deja vu. For a moment, she was slightly alarmed, but then she felt the ghost of a kiss atop her head, and every worry she had was forgotten. 

She let her head drop to his shoulder, and used it as a pillow as Fujisaki hit play on the movie.

They continued watching the movie until the end, neither frightened in any way. Of course, for it to be scary, they would've had to pay some attention to it. But alas, instead of watching, they talked. They talked about life, about weird family things, about animals, everything. All the while, Hiyori was in heaven. With Fujisaki’s calming voice, sweet scent, and his finger tracing random shapes up and down her arm, she could feel herself begin to realize how much she cared about him in that moment.

“You know, Hiyori.” 

She lifted her head off his shoulder, staring up at his eyes. “Yeah?”

“I really really like you, I have for a long time.” He confessed, casting his eyes downward in embarrassment.

Hiyori’s breathing actually stopped. “R-really?” She managed to squeak out, too happy to do anything else.

“Mm,” he hummed, shifting his hands from her arms to run his fingers through her hair to distract himself.

“Well, I think I like you too.”

Fujisaki beamed, and Hiyori couldn't help but beam either. She stared into his eyes as he leaned in close to her face. His eyes fluttered shut, and Hiyori did the same. Their lips were merely inches apart, and Fujisaki’s popcorn smelling breath tickled Hiyori’s nose. But before their lips could meet, Hiyori saw a flash of blue eyes in her mind.

She immediately backed off, too shocked to say anything. Fujisaki opened his eyes, hurt shining in his warm hazel irises. 

“I'm so sorry, but I'm not ready for kissing just yet.” She said, voice barely above a whisper.

“Oh, that's alright.” His eyes locked on his lap, unwilling to look at her.

“I really do like you though.” Hiyori mumbled. “And it would be nice to do something like this again…” She trailed off at the end of her sentence, hoping he heard so she wouldn't have to repeat it.

“Oh,” he looked up, locking their eyes. The hurt expression was gone, instead replaced with a flirty expression. “Is this your way of asking me out on a date?”

“No! I mean, kinda? Yes!” She squeaked as she tried to sink into the couch. She couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. Since when was she this bold?

“Okay, then I guess if we're going on a date, then that means we're dating?” 

“I guess?” Hiyori wasn't sure what to say.

“Then we’re a couple, right?”

“YES!” 

They hugged, both of their hearts nearly jumping out of their chests. Hiyori felt tears well in her eyes. 

“I'm so happy.”

“Me, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments. I'm always looking forward to hearing your feedback as it helps me write faster. 
> 
> Look out next Thursday for the next chapter!


	12. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiyori and Fujisaki get into a fight. Things escalate quickly.

Two weeks after Hiyori began to date Fujisaki, Fujisaki’s dad finally came into town. A problem arose at his old job in the city that only he could fix at the time, so his move was delayed. With the arrival of his father, Fujisaki moved out of Hiyori’s home. Even though he lived with his father, Fujisaki made sure that he saw his girlfriend at least once every day. Whether it be through school, or just hanging out at each other's homes, they saw each other. 

In the months following the happy couple went on multiple dates together. To the fair, ice skating, (Hiyori’s favourite!), among other super fun things. Hiyori loved being around Fujisaki. In the two weeks, she learned tons of things she never expected about her boyfriend. He's the sweetest guy she's ever met, he can cook literally anything from scratch, and he might as well be a stand up comedian. 

But even though everything seemed to be perfect with him, Hiyori often laid awake at night, a feeling of something she'd forgotten nagging at her. More often than not, she'd wake up from a nightmare in the middle of the night, covered in sweat with the distant memory of blue in her head. There was even times where she'd suddenly want to go see someone, but then forget who it was.

She didn't know why it was happening to her. All she knew was that something was forgotten, something important.

“Hey, Hiyori!” 

Hiyori turned her head to the sound of Fujisaki’s voice, smiling as her eyes locked on him. He was running towards from the gates of their school.

Once he was close enough, Hiyori called out to him. “Hi, Fuji!” 

Fujisaki pulled her into his arms for a hug once he reached her. “How is my beautiful girlfriend doing today?” 

“Good,” she said, a playful smirk on her lips. “And how has my average looking boyfriend today?”

Fujisaki feigned a look of hurt, then pulled her in for another hug when she broke into a fit of laughter. “Awesome, now that you're here.”

“Mm.”

“Hiyori!”

Both Hiyori and Fujisaki’s eyes flicked over to the sound of the scream. It was Yama and Ami, running from around the back of the schoolyard.

“Seems like you finally joined us.” Hiyori teased her friends as soon as they were in earshot of her.

“Sorry we were late, coach had us running extra laps for talking during her lesson.” Yama explained, putting on a fake oops look.

“And!” Ami cut in, “tons of other kids were doing the same thing!”

“I think that woman just has is out for you two.” Hiyori laughed.

“I think you're right.” Ami said.

“Well, now that we're all here, why don't we get going?” Fujisaki asked, clearly feeling a little left out of the conversation. 

“Aw, Hiyori, comfort your boyfriend.” Yama swooned, intertwining her hands in the air as she lifted one of her legs backwards.

Hiyori shot her a dirty look, fighting the blush on her cheeks as she grasped Fujisaki's hand, and intertwined their fingers with slight difficulty. Fujisaki sent her a lopsided grin, and pulled his girlfriend close.

“Let's go.”

***

“I am so sorry for that awkward walk.” Hiyori practically screeched once Yama and Ami left the group for their homes.

“Don't worry about it,” Fujisaki chuckled, “I have to get used to it if we are going to continue dating, right?”

“Well, yeah, but,” she paused, grappling her head for the right words, “did she really have to bring up the kissing issue? That was so embarrassing!”

Fujisaki hummed. “It was cute to see you fumble for words like that.”

And cue the blush.

“Oh, stop it! You know I blush easy!” Hiyori grumbled.

Fujisaki laughed. “All the more reason to do it.”

”Oh, ve-” Hiyori cut herself off with a scream of pain as her foot landed awkwardly on its side. Her knees buckled, and she started grabbing the air for something, anything, to keep her from hitting the ground. When her back hit the ground, she felt the air in her lungs fly out of her. She inhaled quickly, trying to catch her breath, but she was struck with a coughing fit instead.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Fujisaki said, running a hand through his hair. He made no attempt to help her up.

“Yeah,” Hiyori attempted to stand up, wincing when she put some weight onto the foot. She tried again after a few seconds, desperate to stand. “A little help?” She couldn’t help but be annoyed. There she was, clearly struggling to stand and he does nothing?

Fujisaki quickly grabbed her arms and hoisted her up. He made sure her bad foot was beside him so Hiyori could have better balance.

And, like that, they walked the rest of the way to Hiyori’s house. The air was thick and no one dared speak. Fujisaki was too busy making sure his girlfriend didn’t fall over, (again), While Hiyori was busy seething with anger. When they arrived at the house, Hiyori was quick to detach from Fujisaki’s arm and hurry inside. 

“I can handle it from here.” Hiyori said, resisting eye contact with him.

“Are you sure?” Fujisaki asked, “I can be here if you need help.”

“I’m fine. I can already walk around just fine without your help.” Hiyori said, emphasizing the word ‘help’. She starts walking out of the room, feeling her irritation grow more and more. 

“Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then?” Fujisaki moves in front of her, blocking her path.

Hiyori swallowed her anger in an attempt to make him go away faster. “Yep.” She bit her lip.

Fujisaki stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her, engulfing Hiyori in his normally comforting smell. Hiyori almost didn’t hug back, too taken aback by the oddness of his scent to respond right away. It was different at that moment, almost foreign to her, and she didn’t like it. She was the first one to pull away.

“I’m sorr-” Her words caught in her throat when she saw Fujisaki leaning in for a kiss. In a split second panic, she screamed, “No!”, as her hands flew forward to push the man away from her.

Fujisaki immediately pulled back, eyes flashing with hurt as he backed away from her.

“I am so sorry! You were leaning in and-” She threw her arms into the air, no words coming to her mouth. “And I just panicked!”

“That's okay.” 

Not wanting to go through what was no doubt going to be yet another awkward study session, Hiyori decided to just skip it entirely. “Do you want to do this another day? I’m suddenly feeling a little sick.” She said, lowering her voice, coughing a few times the end of her sentence to sell the idea.

“Oh,” He mumbled, looking down towards the ground.

Suddenly feeling guilty, Hiyori felt the need to explain “It’s not your fault or anything! I was feeling a little off during school anyways. I guess it just got worse now.”

For a second, Fujisaki looked as though he believed her words, but then, in a flash, his face turned stone cold. The warm hazel colours in his eyes went dark, filling with an emotion Hiyori couldn’t quite put her finger on. 

“I know you’re lying.”

“I’m not, I swear.”

He ignored her. “Why do you feel you have to lie? Is it because you don’t like me anymore?” As he raised his voice, he slowly moved his arms towards Hiyori, who was too preoccupied with the look in his eyes to notice his hands snaking their way onto her wrists like a serpent.

Her eyes snapped to her wrists, then back to his face. “Fujisaki, stop, you're scaring me.” She said slowly, carefully trying to pull her arms away. Fear began creeping into her senses.

Instead of letting go and saying it was all a cruel joke, like Hiyori thought he would, he tightened his grip and pulled her face close. “Half a year I've been trying to kiss you. And almost all is to waste because you can't get the memory of him out of your head!”

“You're hurting me.” Hiyori didn't care about the pain at that point, she just wanted to get out of there. 

Fujisaki ignored her, his eyebrows furrowed as he thought. “Would you like me to show you what it's like to kiss me?”

“I want you to let me go!” Hiyori shrieked, jerking her arms around in an attempt to free herself from his grip.

“Oh, come now, you wouldn't want to disappoint your dear old boyfriend,” he smirked, “would you?”

“Let me go!”

“Oh, well, I guess i'll just have to show you how good I am by force, maybe then you'll realize how good I am, and you’ll be all over me.”

“W-what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that escalated quickly. What did you think? Tell me your anger! 
> 
> Come back Thursday for the next chapter!


	13. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiyori fights to escape from Fujisaki's clutches. Meanwhile, an old friend has reappeared.

Fujisaki's eyes narrowed, his face uncomfortably close to hers. “Just let it happen.”

Bitter bile rose in her throat. She tugged on her wrists once more in a pitiful attempt to get away from him. When his grip tightened, she gathered the burning bile in her mouth and spit it directly onto his face.

A low growl filled the air, and the next thing she knew, there was a knee jabbed into her chest.

Pain tore through her middle, and her weak knees buckled beneath her weight. All air in her lungs escaped the moment his knee made contact, and no matter how much she attempted to replenish it, nothing happened. Her mouth was open, gaping like a fish to gather needed oxygen. Spots danced in her vision as her eyes dropped to her feet. 

“Hey, look at me.” 

The shrill ringing in her ears dulled the sound of his voice. It wasn’t until a hand harshly gripped her chin that she met his cold hazel eyes. It took not even three seconds before his gaze was too much to bear. Her eyes squeezed shut.

A trickle of warm breath accompanied by his heavy breathing let her know that he leaned in, and somehow, her eyes closed tighter.

Cold lips brushed against hers, once, twice, like a butterfly’s wing, and for a split second it wasn’t so bad. Then, like a flame blown out, all gentleness vanished. His mouth was on hers, rough, wet, and unwanted. A hand detached from her wrist and roamed her body, up her shirt to attempt unclipping her bra, while the other remained locked on her wrist, no matter how hard she resisted.

Was she ready for it? Definitely not. Did she ask for it? Never. But there she was, forced into kissing the man she thought was her understanding boyfriend. In that moment, Hiyori knew that she never wanted to kiss him, not then, not ever. 

Her mouth opened, to yell, to tell him to stop, to do something, but she couldn't produce the sound. A nearly silent whisper left her opened lips, but instead of stopping, he took it as an invitation.

“Coming around, huh?” He said, his chest heaving for air when he pulled away.

Hiyori didn't respond, only opened her eyes. She had an idea.

Before she could convince herself not to, she abandoned her attempt to free her wrist and instead grabbed Fujisaki’s shirt, crashing their lips together.

Hiyori almost didn’t catch the wide eyed expression on his face.

“I knew you'd like it once it actually happened.” He smirked.

When he leaned in again, Hiyori kissed back.

The tightness on her wrist loosened. Could her plan be working?

A deep groan escaped his mouth. Fujisaki’s kissed became rougher, more hurried, needy. The hand up her shirt slithered out, and reached up to cup her cheek instead. Noticing the opportunity, Hiyori ran her fingers down his arm, stopping to squeeze the hand attached to her wrist.

Fujisaki pulled back, and their eyes locked. 

Pink pierced hazel like a dagger, and her wrist was free.

The second his hand released her arm, Hiyori made a break for it. She got all of a few steps away before she felt arms wrap around her chest like a vise, trapping her once more. Then, with all of the fight she had left, she reared her elbow backwards, straight into his gut. Immediately, she was released, and she wasted no time sprinting out of the house, and away from him.

Her legs pounded against the hard pavement as she sprinted as far away from her house as possible. Where would she go? Hiyori knew of no place that was safe, and away from him. 

The full gravity of the situation suddenly hit her like a freight train.

Fujisaki tried to rape her.

Salty tears she’d somehow kept at bay suddenly burst from the emotional dam holding them back. They flowed from her blurred eyes like tiny waterfalls down her face, never ending. After barely 10 minutes of off and on running, Hiyori’s knees gave out in the middle of a dark street. Her legs burned from the overexertion, but she didn’t care. All she cared about was getting away. She forced herself to crawl forward, but her legs couldn’t do it anymore.

Her fingers brushed her bruised lips, and they burned to her touch. When she pulled her hand away, she noticed a clear hand mark on her wrist. Hiyori wondered what other marks she had littering her body because of him. Flashes of what happened flashed behind her eyelids every time she blinked.

“Why me?” She whispered to no one, knees curling up to her chest.

***

“Get out. I'm done with you.”

Chilling wind blew harshly through the streets, sending shivers up his spine as he sprinted. Not once did he look back to the place that kept him hostage for god knows how long. He was finished with them, for now. The dark streets were empty, not a single person dared to venture outside in the cold night. No one except a certain two souls.

He turned the corner, and found a familiar street. He let himself slow to a stop, guard up, to catch a breather. He'd been running off and on for hours, attempting to get back to somewhere he knew. And after all that time, he found the street that held so much value to him. It was the street Yato met Hiyori.

Over the months he'd been away, his only thought was getting back to her. Although the thought slowly changed the longer he was there. Yato knew deep in his heart that she would have forgotten about him by the time he was freed, and he’d accepted it. And he was okay with it. 

As okay as he could be, that is.

He walked through the street, reminiscing the day that changed the course of his life all those months before, when he heard it.

“Why me?”

His body froze, and the blood in his veins ran cold. That voice. His brain immediately put a name to it, even though the last he heard it was months before.

Hiyori.

Yato whirled his head in all directions, attempting to pinpoint where the sound had come from. Wide eyed panic seared through his very being. 

Why had it sounded so... broken? 

A violent chill went down his spine when he finally spotted her pathetic frame curled up into a ball and sobbing violently. He didn't have to see her face to know it was her. 

Cautiously, he stepped towards her, trying to be as silent as he could possibly be in the silence of the night. His eyes kept to the ground, to make sure he didn't step on anything.

Silence cloaked the night like a blanket.

Piercing blue eyes met soft pink eyes, and, although dark, there was a visible difference in her eyes. Instead of the normal happy shine they had, there was absolute terror in them.

He took a cautious step forward, arms up.

“Get away from me!” She shrieked, uncurling from her ball, and attempting to backwards crawl away.

“I'm not going to hurt you.”

A swirl of wind blew past Yato from behind. 

Hiyori caught a whiff of something familiar, and her body calmed even though she was still freaking. She stopped crawling away, and just inhaled deeply as a wave of deja vu flowed through her.

Why was it so familiar?

A bright light suddenly came to life above them.

“Yato?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YATO IS FINALLY BACK!!!!!!!!
> 
> How did you like the chapter? What were you feeling? Surprise? Anger? Excitement? Where do you think Yato was? Tell me in the comments! And be sure to vote!
> 
> This chapter was rewritten so many times and I still don't like it as much as the others. I'm glad I was able to finish it though and I'm done with it. Next weeks chapter might be delayed since I'm starting school next week and I'm a little iffy on how I'm going to continue from here. Don't worry I still have everything planned out past this, but I just don't have a connection between this and the next thing. IM GONNA DO SOME SERIOUS BRAINSTORMING GUYS DONT WORRY!!!!!
> 
> See you guys (hopefully) next Thursday!


	14. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a short reunion, Yato and Hiyori’s moment is interrupted.

The absolute first thing Hiyori saw once the light flickered on were two piercing blue eyes staring straight into her soul. They were shining in the light like a cat’s eye as they bore holes into her own eyes. Nostalgia flowed through her veins, as hot as lava, yet as cold as ice.

And then she knew, almost immediately, who the man it.

“Yato?”

He remained quiet, eyes wide as saucers. It looked as if he couldn't believe she was standing in front of her, just barely at arms reach. But she was. It only took a moment of silent staring before it fully sunk in his mind. 

He threw his body onto hers, and wrapped his   
arms around her in a hug. “Hiyori,” he murmured.

The second she returned the hug, a surge of memories flashed through her mind. The first memory was of the first time she met Yato, all those months ago, and the next was when she met Yukine. She couldn't help the smile on her face at some of the antics Yato pulled before he disappeared. 

Seconds passed, or minutes, Hiyori wasn't sure, but eventually they let go, big dorky smiles on their faces.

“Hiyori,” he exhaled as the name rolled off his tongue as easily as the last time he said it. 

Hiyori couldn't help the sharp intake of breath at the sound of his voice. It wasn't like anything she'd ever heard before he disappeared. She didn't think she could ever cause someone to sound so…so…

Happy.

“Yato.”

A smile briefly graced her face for a moment. He was back, Yato was back. True happiness coursed through her for the first time in forever, and that empty void in her heart was finally filled. She threw herself into his chest, arms flinging around him into another hug.

This time, he didn’t hug back.

“What are you doing out here?”

Hiyori didn't respond, only tightened her hold on his body, feeling the burn of fresh tears stinging her eyes, and the dry lump in her throat, that impaired her breathing. She buried her face into his neck, breathing his scent in through her nose and out of her mouth, trying to slow her erratic breathing.

“It's okay.” He murmured softly, rubbing small, soothing circles into her back to calm her down.

Hiyori didn't know, or even care why being in his warm embrace felt so right to her. It was like her body was made for his, like they were made for eachother. 

And, slowly but surely, the gentle circles lulled her into a calm state. The burning tears threatening to spill over her cheeks retreated back, and the lump disappeared, allowing her to breath again.

Once she was sure she wasn't about to break down again, she pulled away from his embrace, and wiped her eyes with her sleeves. “I'm okay.”

Yato narrowed his eyes, unconvinced as he looked her up and down. “You don't look it.”

Hiyori looked away.

“Well, there's no point in staying out here,” Yato said after a moment of silence. “Let's head to your place.”

He turned the opposite direction, beginning to walk away. Before he could get too far, Hiyori reached out and grabbed his arm.

“No.” She whispered.

“What?”

She stared at the ground, avoiding his gaze. Her grip on his wrist tightened. “H-he's there.” She said, voice shaky.

Yato didn't respond at first. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as his fists closed into a tight ball. “Who?” His voice was low, almost at a whisper.

“F-f-f-” She tried, but there was that dry lump in her throat again that prevented her from speaking.

Yato reached out for her hand, gently holding on as if it were a flower petal. “Take your time.”

She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, as deep as she could, and whispered his name into the night.

“Fujisaki.”

“You called?”

They had barely a second to realize who had spoke, and by the time they did, a swarm of phantoms ranging from big to little surrounded them. Their vibrant bodies lit up the otherwise darkened streets in a ring, like a halo above an angel.

Yato glared at Fujisaki, eyes so filled with rage that his vision almost looked red. 

Fujisaki merely chuckled at him, acting as though he was an upset child. “Calm down! There’s no need to get riled up.” he said, “I’m only letting my babies out for a little stroll.” He laughed a little louder, arms gestured to the storm of phantoms around them, “and it looks like they want to play.”

Yato snarled, shoving Hiyori behind him in a vain attempt at protecting her.

“Too bad you don’t have a regalia.”

“Yato.” Hiyori whispered.

But he wasn’t listening to her. He was busy staring up at the man who had hurt Hiyori.

“Yato.” She tried again.

Again, no answer.

“Yato please!” She screamed.

He looked at her, eyes like a cat.

“Let’s just get out of here.

Yato glanced back at Fujisaki, at his childish grin, scowled, then nodded slowly at Hiyori.

And then they were off. Yato quickly leaned down, scooped Hiyori off of the ground, and jumped over the wall of phantoms. Once they landed, he set down Hiyori as gently as he could while running, and pulled her along with him.

“Nice try!” Came a shout from somewhere behind them. “Get em.”

The phantoms took off in their direction, swooping through the air, or launching themselves down the street after them. They were fast, easily catching up to them. 

Hiyori stole a glance behind her at the wave of neon monsters. “Yato,” she all but shrieked, “they’re catching up!”

Yato flicked his eyes to the left and right, locking on a small alleyway ahead of them. “Hold on.”

Yato jerked his body to the left, tugging on Hiyori’s arm to lead her into the small alleyway. They hid behind a garbage bin and watched as the phantoms flew past them.

They sighed in relief, sinking down to the ground and trying to breathe properly again.

“Did we lose them?” Hiyori asked.

“I think so.”

It was then that Yato saw the bright pink tail swishing behind Hiyori. His face grew pale.

“Where’s your body?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a tough few months but I'm glad to say I'm off the hiatus! However, this does not mean I'm back to weekly updates. I kid you not, I just finished up this chapter a few days ago and I wasn't going to post this just yet, but I felt bad because it's been months so here you go! I told you I was still going! I'm sorry it took so long. School has been crazy but I'm starting to adjust to everything and I'm getting the flow back a little??? My writing took a hit over the last few months but I'm still going. I hope you guys enjoyed it and make sure to COMMENT AND VOTE!!!!! It helps me write! Thank you all for supporting me so far!


	15. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yato and Hiyori search for her body and come to a grim conclusion.

“My body?” Hiyori said.

Yato pointed at the pink tail swishing behind her. “Your tails out,” he said, “where’s your body?”

Hiyori’s face grew pale enough to rival the moon's eerie grey colour as she watched her phantom tail swish back and forth behind her. She stared at the tail for a few moments, in shock. Shocked, because a) her body was missing, and b) she has an idea of where it is.

She started frantically looked around the small alley, hoping, praying, that she had lost it turning the corner. She searched in the nooks and crannys, in places there was no way she could possibly have left it. The more she searched, the more desperate she got, until finally she gave up. She slumped against the cold pavement, and wrapped her arms around herself to try and calm down.

Yato, on the other hand, had not come to the conclusion Hiyori did, and had begun creeping out of the alleyway to check for phantoms still lurking around. He popped his head around the corner, grazing the barren streets quickly with his eyes. “I don’t see it anywhere down the street.” He said, eyes still roaming across the street.

Hiyori hummed quietly to let him she was listening, not trusting her voice to speak after the night she had.

He crept out of the alley and walked a little ways away before heading back to Hiyori. “It looks like you must’ve lost it further back,” He said, “we should go check a little further back together.”

Hiyori nodded glumly, shakily getting to her feet with the help of Yato. Once she was standing, she dusted off her dirty skirt to try to make it look more presentable, but the dirt and scum from her awful night stayed put. She sighed and dropped her hands. “Let’s go look.” 

Yato tilted his head slightly and stared at her with slightly narrowed eyes. “...okay.”

They walked out of the alleyway together, both scanning the dim roads for any signs of her body. As the search dragged on to no avail, Hiyori felt herself grow more and more frustrated. Not at Yato, but to herself for losing her body in the first place. If she had just somehow stayed in her body, they wouldn’t be looking for it then.

“It’s probably further down the street. We should check by where we first started running.”

Hiyori almost didn’t hear his question, too focussed on keeping her anger at bay. “Okay,” she mumbled.

Yato opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, and paused for a moment, but then he seemed to think better of it and closed his mouth. He seemed to watch her a little more carefully after that.

About ten minutes passed before he spoke again. They had reached where Yato found her crying under the light. He glanced around the area, but found nothing. “It’s not here, we should double back. Maybe we missed it somehow.”

“There’s no point.” Hiyori mumbled quietly, defeated.

Yato didn’t seem to hear her, for he kept on talking. “It has to be on this street.”

“There’s no point anymore.” She said again, slightly louder than before.

This time, he did hear. “What do you mean? It’s gotta be he-“

“It isn’t on the street just lying around!” Hiyori snapped. “If it was, don't you think we’d have found it by now?”

He stopped walking, stunned by her sudden outburst. “Bu-“ he tried, but was quickly cut off.

“No! There’s no more point! Have you really not put two and two together yet?” Angry tears slowly began running down her face, but she was too distraught to notice them.

He gulped, “w-what conclusion?” He asked, but he already knew the answer.

“FUJISAKI TOOK MY BODY!” She screeched, fists balled at her side. “Where else could it be? I doubt anyone just randomly picked up my body off the street other than him!” 

“There-“ Yato tried to jump in, to calm her, but she wasn’t listening to anything he said.

“Why else would the phantoms just disappear like that?” She continued on, pacing side to side with wide eyes and a hand on her chin. “What if-“.

Yato reached out and grabbed both of her shoulders to force her to look at him. She completely froze, eyes wide and staring into his own like a deer caught in headlights. “Hiyori, listen to me,” he said, “everything is going to be okay. We’re going to go to Kofoku’s, alright? We’ll get Yukine and go after that bastard.”

She nodded slowly, unable to bring her mind to do anything else.

“Okay?” His eyes flickered between hers repeatedly until he was sure she wasn’t about to freak out again. “We’ll get your body back. I promise.”

Hiyori nodded and took a deep breath with closed eyes to calm herself down. Her favourite smell filled her senses as she breathed in and out. After a few moments of breathing in and out, she opened her eyes.

But all she saw was darkness.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while to write this argh. Good news though! It's almost Christmas holidays!!!! Tomorrow is the last day until the break yesssss. I'm so excited because that means I'll have time to write more. You guys should thank @ATinyBitLost for commenting on my wattpad profile. I became motivated to write after their comment. So here you go!
> 
> (I may or may not have finished this chapter and wrote the next one as well. I wrote a long chapter and split it into two, so this one is a bit short).
> 
> So check out the story next Thursday for the next chapter! Have a merry Christmas guys!


	16. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiyori wakes up surrounded by old friends. A plan is made to get Hiyori’s body back.

“...is she going to be alright?” A familiar voice said.

“Honestly, I’m not sure.” Another voice replied.

Hiyori opened her eyes, and squinted at the room around her, trying to figure out where she was. It was a little tricky though, considering the only thing she saw was a walls. She tried to roll over onto her side, but her body felt heavy and weak. 

“How long has she been out of her body?” The first voice said.

“Only about an hour before we got here. She fainted and I rushed right over.”

The second voice she recognized. Yato. She once again attempted rolling over, but like last time, she couldn’t. It felt like a ton of bricks had been dumped on her body. “Yato?” Hiyori mumbled weakly, her brittle voice cracking with thirst.

The voices stopped talking. Almost immediately Hiyori felt the presence of the blue eyed god behind her. His sweet scent filled her lungs and she somehow found the strength to turn over. 

When she rolled over, she was met with the sight of Yato. The first thing she noticed was an emotion Hiyori couldn’t quite pinpoint clouding his beautiful blue eyes. The second thing was his hair. The midnight locks were damp as if he’d just taken a shower, but it was sticking up in all directions, like he’d been running his fingers through it. The third was that he wasn't wearing the jacket part of his tracksuit, only the white t-shirt that he usually wears under it. And lastly, she noticed how tense his body was. His entire face was crinkled with worry, and his shoulders appeared stiff under the white shirt.

Even with how weak her body felt, she still couldn’t help the smile from forming on her face at the sight of him.

“Are you okay?” He asked, eyes shining with worry.

“I think so.” She replied warmly, grinning from ear to ear.

Yato’s shoulders visibly relaxed as she spoke, as a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He sighed deeply with his eyes closed for a moment. And when he opened them again he had a bright smile on.

They sat there staring for what felt like forever, until their happy moment was interrupted by a young boy coughing behind them. “Sorry to interrupt your moment, but I’d like to say hello.”

For a few seconds, Hiyori just stared at the blonde haired kid, and then it clicked. “Yukine!” She said, voice as loud as it could’ve gone. 

“Been awhile, hasn’t it?” He laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“I’m so sorry I haven’t visited, Yukine.” Hiyori said, “I’ve just been so busy and it slipped my mind.” The words she spoke aloud only hinted at the ones she needed to say.

I’m sorry I forgot you.

“It’s alright. I’ve been busy here at the shop, and looking for Yato, of course. Don’t beat yourself up too much.”

Yato opened his mouth like he’s going to say something, but before any words could come out, a loud scream erupted from below them.

“HIYORIN!” A loud crash sounded as the door was slammed open by a pink blur running through it. The blur raced toward Hiyori like lightning, and she threw her arms in an x over herself, bracing for the collision. Her eyes squeezed shut as the thing got closer.

But the collision never happened. 

“Kofuku…” a man with a deep voice said, voice trailing off in a teasing manner.

A high pitched giggle sounded from above her.

“Kofuku, lay off her, she just woke up!” Yato snapped, glaring at the pink haired goddess.

The pink blue, Kofuku, only laughed at him. “Hehehe, someone’s protective.” She giggled loudly. 

Yato made a tsk sound before turning back to Hiyori.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked again.

Hiyori hesitantly opened up her eyes. “I’m feeling a little weak, but I’m sure it’s because I just woke up,” she explains.

“Hiyorinnn! It’s so good to see you!” Hiyori took one glance at the goddess and remembered her instantly.

“Kofuku!” She said, gleefully smiling at her.

The man from earlier walked up, cigarette in his mouth and a lighter in his hand. He lighted the cigarette and took a long pull from the stick. “Nice to see you, kid. It’s been forever.” As he spoke, little puffs of smoke escaped his lungs and rose up into the air. He was far enough away that the smoke didn’t reach Hiyori where she was, which she was grateful for.

“So, what’d I miss?” Hiyori asked.

***

They spend the next hour catching up on what had happened during their time apart. Hiyori talked about school, her friends, and other things she did. Yukine talked about how he’d made a new friend whom he’d been spending all his time with. Kofuku and Daikoku spoke about the shop, and rude customers they’d had lately. Yato stayed silent nearly the entire time, barely speaking a word.

Once they were fully caught up with each other, Hiyori felt courageous enough to ask questions. “What happened? Last thing I remember is talking to Yato, and then I woke up here.” 

Everyone shared a glance with one another, causing a spike of worry to blossom in her stomach. 

“Yato said you passed out earlier.” Daikoku was the first to speak.

“He burst in like a maniac and laid you down there.” Yukine said.

“And then he wouldn’t leave your side! He even gave you his jacket when you started shivering in your sleep.” Kofuku practically screeched, too excited to be quiet like a normal person.

It was then that Hiyori realized where Yato’s jacket had disappeared to; on her. The thought alone was enough to cause a blaze of heat to explode and spread from the back of her neck, to her ear tips, to her cheeks. She prayed that nobody noticed, but she knew that thought was hopeless. She covered her face with her hands to try to hide the redness, but to no avail. 

Kofuku could be heard cackling in the other room, being dragged there by Daikoku so she could ‘stop embarrassing them’. Yukine was avoiding eye contact, light blush due to second hand embarrassment on his cheeks. Hiyori stole a glance at Yato, and saw that he was almost as embarrassed as herself. He had a dark blush staining his cheeks, and he was looking at the wall like it was the most interesting thing in the world. She noticed that there was a small smile on his face.

A few minutes of silence passed before Yato spoke up. “So, uh,” he started, “we should talk game plan.”

“Game plan?” Hiyori asked.

“To get your body back. I promised you I’d get it back, didn’t I?” Yato responded.

Hiyori choked on her own spit at that. She coughed a few times, and then managed to choke out a quick, ‘what?’. 

Yukine gags playfully in the corner. “That sounds oddly sexual. My mind is too innocent for this.”

Yato scoffed at the young boy. “Okay, so this is the plan.” 

Both teenagers scooted closer, falling silent as Yato explained his plan. They’d nod every once in awhile, adding a few suggestions here and there. Once they all understood the plan, Yato stood up, and called out Yukine’s weapon name. 

“Let’s go get your body back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> (I’m super hyper right now don’t judge me)
> 
> How did you like this chapter? Was it interesting? Worth the two week wait??????? What are your emotions? HOW DID YOU LIKE THE SLIGHT YATORI???? How are you guys???????? 
> 
> Happy new year guys!!!!!! This is my first post of the year and I’m hoping *praying* that I’ll have a new chapter for you guys in two weeks! I know I said in the last chapter that I’d post this one last week, but I decided to change it to every two weeks instead. It gives me more time to write between chapters so I’m not feelings super rushed I guess? I can’t promise anything but I hope to stick to that schedule! 
> 
> I gotta say though, I haven’t written anything in the past two weeks because of Christmas, and New Years! I’ve been so busy with family, friends, and other things that I haven’t had the time. Plus my writing lately has made me angry so I don’t write as often, which makes it worse, but whatever. I intend to write more though so be looking out for it in two weeks!
> 
> Have a nice day, or night, or WHATEVER! Please comment what you think and don’t forget to vote!!!! Comments inspire me because then I know I have an audience!!! Till next time my friends!!!


	17. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yato and Yukine rescue Hiyori from Fujisaki.

He crept silently through the dense forest, carefully maneuvering himself through the thick under bushes. Distantly, if he squinted hard enough, he could see the small cabin that had been his ‘home’ for the last six months. His body was tense, and got more so the closer he got to the hut. There was a terrible feeling deep in his gut that he couldn’t shake off no matter how much he was reassured.

What if her body’s not here? What if I get her body but it’s too late to save her? What if-

“Stop worrying about it.”

Yato clutched the naked blade in his hand tighter. “I can’t.”

“You have to believe it will be fine,” Yukine said.

Yato stopped walking, and took a deep breath. “We will get her body, and safely return Hiyori to her body.” He said, eyes closed as he reassured himself. After a few moments of silence, he opened his eyes.

“Let’s go.”

Yukine hummed a noise of approval, and readied himself for anything as they approached the hut.

The front of the hut had a deck around waist height. It was faded, and it’s brown paint was flaking and peeling off. Each of the old stairs groaned with Yato’s weight as he climbed them. They let out loud creeks with every step.

Creek.

Creeek.

Creeeek.

Yato stopped for a moment after reaching the top of the stairs and grabbed the doorknob. He turned it and gently pushed the door open. It, too, let out a creek matching the ones from the stairs.

Creeeeeeeek.

In the daylight, the inside of the hut was quite large and spacious, but then, the darkness caused the entrance to seem like a giant black void that had to end. Yato knew better of course. Over the months he spent there, be became familiarized with the layout of the hut, so sneaking about the hut wouldn’t be difficult. Cautiously, he took one step forward into the room, prepared for any attacks from the darkness. He stayed still for a moment, and when nothing attacked he kept going.

He walked slowly with one hand stretched out in front of him, feeling around for the wall. It took a few minutes, considering how slowly he was stepping, but eventually he felt his hand bump into the wall. From there, he ran his hand along the wall until he found the handle of a door. He grasped it tightly, and slid the door open.

The next room was darker than the one before. The first one had a few windows, which allowed for moonlight to seep in, but the second room had none. Yato squinted into the darkness, but saw nothing.

“I don’t think anyone’s here.” He whispered to his shinki.

“I’m sure if there was, we’d have been attacked by now,” Yukine agreed, “try turning on the light. I think we’d have seen any phantoms lurking around by now.” 

Yato nodded, and slowly feelt around the wall for the switch. When he found it, he flicked it on. The sudden light ruined his sight temporarily. He blinked a few times and focused in on the room. It looks exactly the same as it did before he escaped; barren except for a small futon in the corner and a dresser a few feet away. The only difference was a few new splatters of blood littering the ceiling.

Yukine took one look and gagged. Yato cringed at the sound, and blocked it out.

There was a door to his left. During his stay, the room had been kept locked with some kind of spell. He’d been unable to open it no matter how much effort he gave. But now, the door was slightly ajar. Curious.

Yato couldn’t help but look.

Instead of a room like he’d expected, the door revealed a staircase that led deep into the ground. He could see a dim light flickering by the bottom, like the light of a fire.

Yato crept down the stairs slowly. Every other step he made caused a creek! sound, like the stairs from outside. When he grew near the bottom, he stopped. The smell of smoke was clear now, and there were small clouds of it rising up the staircase. Yato blocked his mouth and nose with his hand, and continued inside. 

The room was almost completely empty. It was small, and with little furniture scattered about the room. There was a small wooden table with various things placed upon it in the right corner. On the left wall, there was a fireplace with a small fire cackling in the night.

“That must be where the smoke is coming from.” Yukine mumbled.

The light from the fire caused an eerie, almost haunting, glow to light up the area. Most of the small room was lit up, spare a few corners where the light refused to shine. In one of the far corners, Yato could see a small bed frame poking out from the shadows. 

“Is it just me, or is there something in that bed?” Yato asked.

Any response Yukine could’ve had was drowned out by a voice behind them.

“Right you are!”

Yato whipped around in record time to face his father, sword at the ready. His lip curled in disgust at the mere sight of his father. “Where’s Hiyori?!” He demanded.

Fujisaki shrugged his shoulders dramatically. “I dunno,” he said, “maybe she’s in the room.” He brought his hand to his mouth and looked as guilty as he possibly could. The whole look screamed “oops”. “Guess I shouldn’t have told you that. Whoops.”

Yato warily stepped backwards to the bed, cautiously keeping an eye on Fujisaki. He silently prayed that the body was indeed Hiyori, and not just some trap to lure him close to a phantom. He prepared for it to be Nora, but then his eyes found that familiar brown hair and purple school outfit. 

“Hiyori!” He called out, almost dropping Yukine to the ground in his haste to get over to her body. She appeared fine, but he only observed long enough to see that it was in one piece. 

“Revert, Yukine,” Yato said as he slid his hands under her body. He lifted up her body with ease, and cradled her close to his chest. 

“I’d be careful. Who knows what kind of spell was out on her while she stayed here?” Fujisaki said in a sing-song tone.

Yato glared at his father. “Come over here, Yukine.” He said, motioning with his head for the young boy to grab on to him.

Fujisaki began laughing maniacally. “You won’t get away so easily!” He snapped his fingers, and not even two seconds later, a swarm of phantoms began flying into the room.

“Yukine!” Yato screamed. The young shinki broke into a run, and the second Yato felt his hand on his arm, he teleported them all away to someplace safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter seventeen as promised!!! Y'all are probably like, "omg she actually posted on time???? Whaaaa??????" I'm doing that too. It's not often I stick to schedule, whoops. 


	18. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yato, Yukine, and Hiyori go to the hospital.

As soon as they appeared in the living room of the shrine, Yato knew something was wrong. 

Kofuku and Hiyori were the only ones there. Hiyori lay unconscious on the couch with a worried looking Kofuku hovering above her. When she noticed them appear, Kofuku gently got up from the couch and walked over to where they were standing. “It’s not looking good, Yatty.” She said, expression grim. 

Yato didn’t respond. He set down her body on the opposite couch, and walked over to where her phantom form was. She was extremely pale, and her skin was cold when he moved stray strands of hair from her face. His heart clenched in his chest, aching from seeing her like that. “It’s going to be okay.” He vowed.

She stirred slightly at the sound of his voice, her eyes fluttering open. She smiled at the sight of him, but the joy didn’t reach her eyes. Even the beautiful pink hue of her eyes were dulled.

“We got your body.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Yato forced himself to smile, even if it was just a little one, “we want to take you to the hospital, so you can get checked out.”

Hiyori nodded. “Then let’s go,” she said, already attempting to sit up. She sat up relatively easy, but Yato had to help her stand.

“Yukine.” 

The young shinki ran over, taking Hiyori’s arm over his shoulder and letting her lean on him to keep herself steady. Once Yato was sure they wouldn’t fall, he carefully let go of Hiyori and picked up her unconscious body from the couch. He carried her bridal style back to where they were.

Just as they were about to teleport away, Kofuku stepped forward. “Wait.”

They all stopped and looked at her.

“Shouldn’t we try to get her back into her body? I mean that would solve things, right?” Kofuku rambled. “She wouldn’t be so weak and her body would be able to recharge.” As she spoke, tears began welling in her eyes. 

“Kofuku.” Yato said.

She stopped rambling, tears now freely running down her face. “Yes, Yatty?”

“Her body is too weak for her to go back just this minute. It would be better to wait until a doctor cleared her. Who knows what Fujisaki did while he had it.” Yato stated. His face turned sour at the thought of his father, but the look disappeared when he shook his head. “It will be okay, I promise.”

“Let's go already. I’m sure my dad is working today. He’ll be able to help.” Hiyori said as she grabbed onto Yato’s shoulder.

“Right.”

They locked eyes, and it hurt Yato to see the pain in her eyes. He inhaled deeply, and got ready to teleport them outside the hospital.

“Let’s go.”

***

The second they appeared in the parking lot, Yato took off inside the building. He ran, panic stricken, to the front desk and told the nurse that he found her unconscious in an alleyway. The nurse stood up, hands up as she attempted to calm him down. She told another nurse to get a gurney and when it came, he set Hiyori’s body down.

“Dr. Iki to the lobby, Dr. Iki to the lobby.” Could be heard over the intercom. A few seconds passed before he was there, panting as he asked a fellow nurse what was going on. The nurse pointed at the gurney, and he rushed over. Yato backed off as he practically flew to her side.

“Hiyori! Oh my god I was so worried!” He shouted, cupping his daughters face. When she didn’t wake up, he looked to the nurse and said, “What happened?” 

“Guy over there brought her in, said he found her unconscious in an alley.” She explained.

Dr. Iki glanced over at Yato. “Alright. Get a doctor to examine her and then take her up for a head CT. I’ll talk to the guy and see what happened. Page me when she’s headed up for the CT.

The nurse nodded, and wheeled her away to a room for examination.

Dr. Iki headed over to Yato. “So, what happened?”

Yato put on his scared face, and explained “what happened” in best detail he could. Once he was done, Dr. Iki asked him a few simple questions. All of which Yato answers easily.

“I’m going to need you to stay for questioning, if that’s alright.” Dr. Iki said, skeptically eyeing him up and down.

“I’ll just be in one of the waiting rooms.” Yato said.

Before the doctor could question him further, there was a beeping noise coming from a small device on Dr. Iki’s waist. He checked it, looked Yato up and down once more, and said, “Hiyori is heading up to CT now. I have to go.”

Yato nodded. “Can you update me on her please? I want to be sure she’s okay.” He put on his best puppy dog look. 

Dr. Iki thought for a moment. “I’ll have a nurse update you frequently.”

“Thank you.”

The pager beeped again, and Dr. Iki rushed away, leaving Yato alone. 

For a few seconds anyway. It was less than a second before Yato noticed Yukine and Hiyori standing next to him. He wondered silently when they got there.

“Is she being taken care of?” Yukine asked.

“Yeah, Dr. Iki just took her up for a head CT.” Yato explained.

“That’s going to take a little bit, so we should just sit and relax.” Hiyori said, already trying to sit down in one of the chairs along the wall. Yukine let her, and sat down on her left.

Yato remained standing for a few seconds before he decided to sit down as well. He sat beside Hiyori on her right side.

“I told doctor Iki to keep me updated on you. He said he’s going to send nurses to update me.” Yato informed them.

Hiyori hummed in acknowledgment. “He’s a nice guy like that, letting complete strangers know if someone is okay when they ask for it.” She rambled, a yawn escaping her as she spoke. “I’m glad he’s my dad…” she trailed off, words growing quieter and slower as she passed out.

Yato chuckled at her, and closed his eyes as well. It had been a long day.

“I’ll wake you if he comes back.” Yukine said. “Don’t sleep too long, old man.”

Yato hummed to show him he was listening. “Shush.” He mumbled, already falling asleep.

The last thing he heard was a scoff from his shinki, and then the darkness of sleep overtook him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnnnnnnnnnndddddddddddd here is the new chapter! This chapter took me so long to write. I actually just finished it a few days ago. There was so much stuff going on in the last few weeks. The first semester of my school year was ending, so there was a lot of last minute projects and culminatings to do. I had an entire week off from school because i somehow got exempted from all of my exams???? Don't ask me how, it just happened. Anyway, I spent the entire week struggling with the chapter until I got fed up and was just like, "IT IS TIME TO WRITE!!!!!", and that was how I pumped out this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Tell me what you think! Was the ending as crappy to you as it was to me? How are you guys doing? Comment your thoughts! 
> 
> The next few chapters will have a bunch of doctor stuff so be prepared for that. I just want to say that I am NOT a doctor and all of my knowledge comes from a mixture of Grey's Anatomy, House, and The Good Doctor. IF you notice anything weird in the chapter please tell me about it! And I think that is about it for my rant. Until next time!


	19. Hospital pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiyori, Yato, and Yukine locate where Hiyori’s body is in the hospital, but something is wrong.

By the time Yato had woken up, hours had passed. He blinked open his eyes slowly, gazing around the room in confusion before he remembered where he was. The hospital. 

“You’re finally awake, huh?” Yukine said.

Yato glanced at his Shinki and smiled. “Guess so,” he said as he looked at the nurses filtering in and out of the room. “Any nurses come by during my beauty nap?”

Yukine shook his head. “They might have forgotten about us, actually.”

Yato gasped in mock horror, hand flying to his chest. “How dare they forget about, I, Yatogami?!” He stood up quickly, and dramatically marched with heavy steps over to the front desk. Once he got there, he cleared his throat as loud as he could. A few seconds passed. “Excuse me?” He said when he realized that the nurse at the front hadn’t caught his attention. “Hellooooooo?” 

The nurse looked side to side in confusion before spotting Yato right in front of her. She began apologising profusely for not noticing him there and how she had been having a busy day and- 

“Just tell me which room I might find Iki Hiyori. You see, I’ve been friends with her a long time and I just heard that she had been in some sort of accident,” he explained, “I just wanna know if she’s alright.” Yato finished, putting on his best puppy dog eyes as he spoke.

The nurse mumbled something under her breath about not being paid enough as she clicked a few times on her computer. “Lets see…Iki Hiyori,” She mumbled quietly, “Aha! She’s in room 2214.”

Once he had the necessary information, he thanked the nurse and made his way back to where Yukine and a newly-awakened Hiyori were. “I got the room number, lets go.”

They found the room easily enough, but the door was closed when they arrived. Hiyori stared at the handle of the door as she twiddled her thumbs nervously. Yato and Yukine both shared a look of worry. Yukine flicked his eyes at Hiyori to signal for Yato to do something. Yato let out a silent puff of air and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

“I’m sure it will be alright.” He said reassuringly. When she didn’t respond, he placed his sweaty palm atop her hands.

She startled out of her nervous trance, and stared into his piercing blue eyes, searching his gaze.

“Everything will be okay.” He repeated, squeezing her hands within hers.

Hiyori paused for a moment, before turning her body and wrapping her arms around his middle, which surprised both Yato and herself. “Thank you.” She whispered into the crook of his neck. She felt completely at ease in his embrace. She inhaled his scent deeply one last time, and released him. “Let's go in.”

Yukine was the first to walk in the room, followed by Yato and then Hiyori.

At the sight of her body, Hiyori gasped and hid her face in Yato’s jacket. There were all sorts of machines and wires connected to her. There was an IV in her arm that was connected to a bag of saline hanging from a hook on the wall, a mask over her mouth that helped her breathe, a monitor showing her stats, as well as at least two other machines.

They all stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Hiyori gathered her courage and glanced at her body once more.“You know, I think I’m fine,” Hiyori said after inspecting the machines for a few minutes, “they may have an oxygen mask on me, but that seems to be the only thing drastic used. All of the other things are just things that monitor my status and stuff.” She explained.

Yukine visibly relaxed. “Phew, that makes me glad.”

Yato, on the other hand, didn’t seem convinced. “We should get you back into your body as soon as possible.”

“Right,” Hiyori faced her body, arms out. She stood like that for a few seconds before glancing at Yato and Yukine again, a worried expression on her face. “Uh,” she mumbled, “Its not working.”

Yato’s eyebrows knitted together as his lips pulled into a tight line. Hiyori and Yukine shared a look.

“Geez, I thought you had the hang of it,” Yukine laughed after a few minutes, trying to ease the thick atmosphere. “I mean, how many times have you done it unwillingly?”

Hiyori forced out a laugh, “heh, yeah…”

Yato remained silent as he stared at Hiyori’s body, deep in thought.

“Anyway...” Hiyori started, “we should go see if there is anything medically wrong with me.”

“Yeah! Maybe there’s something they know that could be blocking you or something.”

“Coming, Yato?” Hiyori asked as the began walking out of the room. 

‘Hm?” Yato glance up, the dark expression disappearing the second he locked eyes with Hiyori. “Oh yeah.”

***

As easy as finding out which room they had put Hiyori in, finding out what was wrong with Hiyori was a different story. Every one of the nurses on the floor refused to release any information on Hiyori since she was the chiefs daughter, (which apparently the nurse on the first floor was unaware of.)

They spent hours slinking around the hospital, attempting to find out what was wrong Hiyori’s body. They had almost given up hope when Yama and Ami came barging into the hospital, panting like they’d just ran a marathon. 

“There’s Yama and Ami!” Hiyori exclaimed, “I’m sure my father will tell them everything. Let’s follow em!” 

Sure enough, the girls ran straight to Dr. Iki. 

Ami was the first one to regain the ability to speak after their ‘fun’ time trying to locate the doctor. “Is she gonna be alright?” She asked, still panting slightly.

Dr. Iki’s smiled as he looked at the two girls. “Well, her CT was clean and they didn’t find anything abnormal on any of her physical exams,” He said, “it seems like she’s just having one of her sleeping spells.” 

The girls (as well as Yato, Yukine, and Hiyori) sighed in relief. 

“I’m so glad.” Yama said, relief clear in her tone.

“Me too.” Ami agreed.

“I’m sure you two need to get going home. It’s getting late and I’m sure your parents must be getting worried.” Dr. Iki said.

Yama pulled out her cell phone from her pocket and clicked it on. 

7:37 PM

“You’re right. C’mon, Ami, we should go say hi and then head out.” Yama grabbed ahold of her friends arm and yanked her toward Hiyori’s room.

As soon as the girls left, Dr. Iki’s smile cracked and faded away. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb, and sighed deeply. He turned and spoke to the nurse beside him. “There’s nothing to explain her state as of now, but I know this is not like her usual sleeping spell. I want you to run more tests on her. I don’t care how long it takes, but we will find out what’s causing it.”

“Right away, Dr. Iki.”

Hiyori glanced at Yato, whose face has morphed into a what looked like a mixture of anger and sadness. “Don’t worry, I’m sure I’ll be able get into my body soon,” she said reassuringly. She wasn’t sure who she was trying to reassure, herself or Yato and Yukine.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO FREAKING SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LONG WAIT!!!!!!!! 
> 
> A lot of stuff has been going down in School and I haven't had much time to write. The play I signed up for has started practices after school THREE TIMES A WEEK for two hours every time. Plus there's been a bunch of essays in English and a ton of stuff in art to do. The only reason I finished this chapter was because I've been on March break. I got down to business's few days ago and wrote all of this chapter plus some of the next one before I had to travel (visiting family). I hope to have next chapter ready ASAP! Be sure to look out every Thursday because that's when I update if I have chapters! Don't forget to vote and comment your thoughts! I love hearing from you guys and it really rEALLY helps me write knowing I have an audience. Until next time!


	20. Losing Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here is the chapter!!! I know I said that I was almost done this chapter last time, but a lot of stuff went down in the last couple of weeks. Firstly, one of my classmates I've known for practically all my life passed away a few weeks ago, and I really was not in the right mindset to write sad stuff like this. And secondly, play practice has been kILLING ME!!! It's 4 times a week for 2 hours and I don't get home until 10 on those nights. On the bright side, we preform the play next month and then no more practice! Whoop!
> 
> Here are my questions for today! How did you like the chapter? Was it worth the wait? What was your reaction to the ending? Let me know in the comments! I can't stress enough how much your feedback inspires me to write! I know I'm not the best at updating but this story is not abandoned yet! So keep on with the comments! 
> 
> Until next time my friends!

Days passed agonisingly slow. And with each day that passed Hiyori grew weaker and weaker. By the third day, she could no longer walk. She spent the days constantly sleeping, and spent the little amount of time chatting with Yukine or Yato when she was awake. Sometimes, she would only be in a half sleep, where she could hear what was going on, but was unable to speak. These happened usually minutes before she fully wakes up. Most of the time, she didn't hear anything other than the sound of the monitors beeping, but there were occasions when she overheard things she wasn't supposed to.

Now, for example, was one of those times.

"...nothing we can do at this point." A voice Hiyori vaguely recognized said.

"What do you mean? There must be something we can do to help her." Yato.

"I don't think there is a way to help her right now. She's perfectly fine physically, and yet she's unable to return to her body," the voice paused for a few seconds, "she seems fine now, and that's all that matters."

"She's been sleeping for the past two days! I overheard her father saying to prepare for the worst barely an hour ago! And you're telling me she's fine?" Yato shouted.

The other person seemed at a loss for words. "The best thing you can do now is to make sure she stays resting. Anything she does will eat away at the little energy she has now."

"I called you here because you're one of the smartest people I know, Kazuma. Please, please figure out what's wrong with her." His voice was broken, like someone who'd given up all hope.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do to help." The mysterious voice - Kazuma? - said.

There was the sound of footsteps as someone left the room. Hiyori heard a thump - like someone had thrown something, and then the creek of the hospital bed. Minutes passed, and only the beeping of the monitor could be heard. 

By now, Hiyori had the strength to open her eyes. She blinked them open slowly, squinting at the brightness of the room until they adjusted to the light. She saw Yato hunched over in a chair beside the bed where her body way. He held her unconscious body's hand, and his shoulders shook with his every breath.

She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a quiet sob from Yato.

"Please, don't die."

Her heart clenched painfully in her chest. It was a rare sight to see Yato this broken, rare enough that this was the first time she'd ever seen him like that. It hurt her to think that in a few days she'd probably be dead. 

He sat there until his shoulders stopped shaking. He lowered his head and kissed her hand, and whispered something too quiet for her ears before getting up again. Hiyori squeezed her eyes shut before he turned around and walked toward her.

She could feel his fingers brush her bangs out of her face, and tried as hard as she could to stay still. 

"Stay strong," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug.

It was then that Hiyori made the silent promise to him that she would never give up, even if she was on the verge of death. She had to stay strong for him.

"I will." She whispered into his shoulder as she slowly wrapped her arms around his middle.

Yato released her and pulled back. "You're awake!" 

"Hm," Hiyori hummed, shifting slightly in her chair. She opened her eyes once again, and noticed someone was missing from the room. "Where's Yukine?" She asked, her throat feeling like sandpaper.

"Oh," he said, "He's visiting Kofuku and Daikoku for a little while. He was starting to sting me a little..."

"Oh..." Hiyori mumbled, "how long was I out?" 

Yato's content demeanor changed for a split second. "Almost two days." He said.

She didn't speak, and began chewing on her bottom lip. She knew that her body was growing weaker by the day, but she didn't want to die. Sure, she'd probably become a regalia, but she wanted to live on, be a normal high school student, have many children and die at an old age surrounded by her family.

And...if she was going to die, she wanted to make sure everyone knew how she felt.

"Alright." Hiyori mumbled to herself quietly.

"Hiyori?" Yato asked, worry edging his tone.

"This is probably my last few days alive and..." she started, trailing off when she saw the hardened expression on Yato's face.

"And?" Yato repeated softly.

"And we both know I'm going to die at this point." She stated.

Yato's eyes hardened. "You don't know that."

"Yes I do! My body is growing weaker by the day." She shouted. "I don't want to die, but at this point I don't really have a choice." 

"Hiyori, I'm sure it-" Yato tried.

"No! Don't tell me it'll be okay!" She stood up quickly, forgetting how weak she was, and collapsed into Yato's arms. "I'm dying and there's nothing we can do!" Big, angry, and unwanted tears began streaming down her face. This was not how she wanted to go.

Yato warped his arms around her, securing her in his grasp. He rubbed circles on her back to calm her. 

Her anger slowly dissolved as she breathed in his soothing scent. "It's not fair." She whispered. 

"I know." He replied. 

They stood like that for several minutes, embracing each other while they still could. Eventually, Hiyori had calmed enough her her tears to stop, but they didn't separate.

Yato took a deep breath. "I-I have something to tell you." 

Hiyori didn't respond for a few seconds, thinking. "Me, too."

"This may have come out of nowhere but," Yato paused. He inhaled deeply, preparing himself. "I think I..." he trailed off

She lifted her head and gazed at him in confusion. "You think you what?"

"I think I love you."

***


	21. Recovery?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get better.

Hiyori blinked slowly, unable to form words. “What?” She choked out finally.

“I think I love you.” Yato said, more confident with his words.

Her mind had drawn a blank. She stared blankly at him for what felt like forever until his words finally sunk in. He loved her. It's not like she wasn’t going to say something along the same lines, but hearing that he felt the same made it more real. Sure, she had admitted long ago that she had feelings for him, but she always pushed them away because they weren’t important. At least, they weren’t important until now.

He watched her carefully, analyzing her as she tried to get a grip on her mind.

“I,” she finally said, “I think I do, too.” Her gaze flickered away, a blush creeping up from the back of her neck.

Yato’s eyes widened for a split second before a big goofy grin found its way on his face. He removed one of his hands from her waist and used it to brush the bangs out of her face. 

She licked her lips, noticing that they were slightly chapped. His gaze flickered to the movement briefly before going back to her eyes. “Can I?” He asked.

Hiyori nodded, and closed her eyes as he hesitantly leaned in. Their lips brushed together softly, almost as gentle a butterfly’s wings even though she was sure her lips were extremely chapped. Hiyori felt a wave of…something go through her entire body. It was something she had never felt before. There was a few second pause before he leaned in again, this time with more confidence.

When their lips touched a second time, she felt the wave go through her body again. She could suddenly stand on her own with no trouble and no longer leaned heavily on Yato. They pulled away, and Hiyori’s eyes were wide as saucers as she glanced up into Yato’s worried eyes.

“What’s wrong?” His voice was small and insecure. “Did you not like it?”

“No no no!” Hiyori shouted, “it was amazing and I’d like to do more…” she trailed off, an angry blush staining her pale cheeks, “but I feel stronger now.”

“What?” Yato said, dumbfounded. “Stronger?”

“Yes. I don’t know how but I do know it was caused by us…you know. Do it again!” 

And he did. Once again, the jolt of something -energy?- began coursing through her body. It felt like there was liquid power flowing into her through their kiss.

When the pulled apart again, Hiyori was able to walk on her own. She reluctantly let go of Yato and walked over to her body. “Maybe I c-“ She started, just as darkness clouded her vision. Her body swayed and she tipped over, into the dark.

Hiyori could faintly hear someone screaming, “Hiyori!” as she fell into the darkness.

***

When Hiyori awoke again, the first thing she heard was the familiar beeping of her heart monitor. Although, it did sound oddly closer than usual…

The second thing she was aware of was the fact that she was laying down. Her body felt heavy, and it only took her a few seconds of thought to realize she was back in her body. 

Her eyes shot wide open as she sat up as quick as possible, the breathing mask over her mouth ripping off in the process. “What?” Her vision was blurry and her head spun like the zero gravity ride at the fair. 

“Hiyori?” It was Yato’s voice. 

Hiyori blinked a few times, and rubbed her eyes with her only hand not connected to any wires. “What happened?” If she didn’t know any better, she would have said a woodpecker was trapped inside her head, knocking against her skull and causing probably the worst headache she had ever experienced.

"You don't remember?” He asked. 

Hiyori tilted her head in confusion. “Remember what?” She asked.

All she remembered was a pleasant dream where she and Yato kissed and confessed their love and- wait…

“Wait, us…” she made the motion with her hands, too embarrassed to say it aloud, “was that not a dream?”

Yato shook his head sheepishly, a fait red tint on his cheeks. "After you pulled away from me, you walked over to the bed and fell back into your body. You were saying something but I didn’t quite catch what is was.”

Hiyori’s face burned. She couldn’t believe that they had actually kissed. Them? Kissing? Confessing their love? She grabbed her face and turned to the side, trying to hide to embarrassment. There was literal steam rushing out of her ears.

Hiyori didn’t think she could ever face him without blushing ever again.

Before anything else could happen, a doctor walked in the room and grabbed the chart by her bed. He pulled out a pen from his coat and glanced up at Hiyori for a split second, ready to write. It only took him a few seconds to do a double take and bolt out of the room.

Yato chuckled. “Ah, the finest doctors.”

The doctor returned with Dr. Iki, who then proceeded to examine Hiyori. He checked her eyes, ears, and mouth for anything unusual. Once he was finished he sighed in relief and hugged his little girl. 

“I’m so happy you’re awake.” He mumbled into her hair.

“Me, too.”

They held the hug for what seemed like only a few seconds, but in reality was a few minutes. When they pulled apart, Dr. Iki pulled out his phone and called his wife to tell her the good news. Hiyori could hear her mother joyful cries from the phone even though it was halfway across the room.

In no time at all, her room was filled with her closest family and friends, (from the near shore, that is.) Ami, Yama, her mother, and her father all spent the afternoon explaining what had happened over the time she was asleep. They joked around and laughed away all of the sadness until a grumpy old nurse came in to tell them visiting hours were over.

Once they left, Hiyori was left all by her lonesome. Yato had run off midway through the little party she had. Hiyori wasn’t sure where he went, but she guessed he was at Kofukus informing everyone. She didn’t doubt a visit from them in the near future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I have never actually been kissed before so all of my (probably extremely inaccurate) knowledge has come from the many romance books I’ve read. Hope it wasn’t too obvious that I haven’t. 
> 
> Anywayyyyy there definitely won’t be a chapter next week or the week after because I am going to be EXTREMELY busy. Next week is when the play I’m in finally is presented and I’m going to be busy being stressed about all of that. I’m nearing the end of my school year so that means the teachers are beginning to pile on culminatings and a bunch of other final stuff. Then I have track practice every day after school still even after the play is done. And my birthday is coming up in a little under two weeks!!! I’m super excited for it!! 
> 
> So anywayyyyy please be patient with me and I’ll get the new chapter out as soon as I can! Thank you guys for understanding.
> 
> And I love all of the feedback from you guys lately! It makes me so happy that you guys enjoy this story so much. :) 
> 
> Questions for the chapter: Was the kiss satisfying? What was your reaction to Hiyori’s miraculous recovery!!!! TELL MEEEEEE
> 
> Thank you so much for being patient with me and reading every time an update is here! I really appreciate your support!


	22. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiyori and Yato are compelled to tell the others about just how Hiyori woke up.

The next day, Hiyori's room was once again filled with all of her closest friends. Although this time they were all from the far shore instead of the near. 

Once everyone left the night before, Hiyori was taken away to test her brain activity as well as other things. When she was deemed okay, her mother insisted that she stay another day to make sure she was indeed alright.

And so there she was, surrounded by everyone she loved. Yukine, Kofuku, Daikoku, and most of all, Yato. They all happily chatted along about the things Hiyori missed at the house while she was away. Yukine surprisingly was more talkative than Kofuku.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Yukine asked for the fourth time in about an hour.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"No dizzy spells or anything like that?" 

"Yes, Yukine." Hiyori replied. "I'm alright." She smiled wide.

Yukine seemed satisfied at that, and backed off a little to sit in one of the chairs placed near the bed.

"I don't know if I'm the only one who's wondering this, but how did you end up going back into your body?" Daikoku piped up, 

"Um," Hiyori mumbled, glancing over in the corner subtly, where Yato had been sulking through the entire visit. His eyes went wide as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. He was blushing.

Her attempt at subtly glancing at him did not go unnoticed, and soon everyone was pestering them for answers. 

"What happened? Tell me everything, Yatty!" Kofuku screeched, voice shrill.

"Well," Yato started.

"'Well,' what?" Yukine said impatiently.

Yato glanced at Hiyori. His wide blue eyes pleaded, “HELP ME.”

Hiyori ignored Yato's pleading eyes and stared at the extremely interesting floor.

Yato released a shaky sigh. "We kinda..." he mumbled out, too quiet for anyone to hear.

Yukine crossed his arms, squinting his eyes in a glare directed at Yato. Daikoku was in a similar position. Naturally, Kofuku's goofy smile was ear to ear as she crept closer to Yato like an animal. "Kinda what?" Her eyebrows wiggled in a way that was not humanly possible.

"Yato, I swear if it's something terrible I will personally grab you and chuck you out the window." Daikoku said, glaring so intensely that Yato feared he would burn a hole through his head.

Yato's eyes went wide. He coughed and loosened his fluffy-fluff scarf. "Getting kinda stuffy in here, heh."

Daikoku glared at him.

"Alright alright!" Yato held his hands out to calm the glare. "We thought that Hiyori was gonna die so we kinda..."

"Kinda what?" 

Yato glanced at Hiyori, who nodded slowly, a raging blush covering her face. "Kinda...kissed."

Even though his words were barely above a whisper, they were loud enough for everyone to hear. There was a second of silence before an ear shattering scream went off. 

"I knew it! I knew that they would eventually kiss! Didn't I tell you Daikoku? Oh, I'm sure I did and guess what? I was right!" Kofuku rambled on, her voice nearly high pitched enough to shatter glass as she went around the room shaking everyone. "Yukine! Did you suspect anything? No? Well, you should've because it already happened!" She rambled on. "Hiyori! Tell me everything!"

Hiyori's eyes were wide. "Uh, well, you see—" She started.

"Doesn't matter! You guys kissed! Finally, my ship has come true!" Kofuku screeched. She suddenly got quiet as she shoved her face in Hiyori's, "tell me everything." 

***

The rest of the day was spent talking and gossiping about all the things Hiyori missed out on while she was weakened. Kofuku wasted no time in telling Hiyori about how worried and sad Yato was, much to his embarrassment. She also made sure to pester Hiyori and Yato about what they felt during the initial kiss. They ended up laughing and goofing off for what seemed like barely a few minutes to them, when in reality was hours. Kofuku and Daikoku left slightly before suppertime because they wanted to go home and prepare a celebratory supper. Yato and Yukine decided to stay behind to make sure Hiyori was protected before she was discharged from the hospital.

"Well, everything seems in order now. I'll get a nurse to give you some papers to sign and then you'll be free to go home anytime."

"Thank you!" Hiyori thanked the doctor with a bow. Once he left the room she grabbed the spare clothes her mother left her and went into the bathroom to change. She made sure to lock the door so that Yato wouldn't "accidentally" come in. When she exited the bathroom there was a nurse waiting for her with the papers.

“Sign here, and here.” The nurse directed.

Hiyori signed in every place the nurse told her too. When that was done, the nurse thanked Hiyori and left, taking the papers with her.

“So,” Yato piped up shortly after the nurse left, “wanna go get ice cream to celebrate?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might have been the longest wait yet, (other than the hiatus). I have honestly given up on updating weekly at this point, but nonetheless I am extremely sorry for the super long wait!!!!! A lot of stuff went down in the last couple months! The play and school has taken up all my time, buttttt now that they’re both over I can finally have time to write. I still probably won’t update weekly because I don’t write as much as a I should, (and I’m babysitting 5 days a week until August.) 
> 
> Anywyayyyy
> 
> How did you like the chapter? Was it worth it? TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS. COMMENTS HELP ME WRITE!!!!
> 
> It was a little short but I couldn’t think of anything extra to make it longer. I have a plan for the next chapter and hopefully (not making any promises) update sometime in the next two weeks.
> 
> Also I noticed that I’ve hit almost 1500 hits? Thank you all for sticking with me through the terrible update schedule!!!!! I love you all (even you ghost readers out there) 
> 
> Until next time!


	23. A Little Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiyori, Yato, and Yukine treat themselves to some ice cream and some well deserved fun. Hiyori finds out some...interesting news.

When they left the hospital, Yato, Yukine, and Hiyori were greeted by one of the most beautiful days that month. There was a warm breeze that smelled of spring and fresh air. The sun shined down on them and everything around them, boosting their mood. It was like the earth was giving them an apology for all of their recent terrible luck.

"So, where to, tracksuit?" Yukine asked with his hands on his head as they walked down the busy streets.

"Hm?" Yato glanced up at Yukine. "Oh! I heard there was a new ice cream place a few blocks from here that just opened up. We should check it out."

"Sounds good to me!" Hiyori chirped.

They walked silently down the busy street, with Yato leading the way. He steered them left, then right, until they finally reached a medium sized blue building. On the outside of the one story shop, the word Linda's was printed. The shop was small, and it seemed like no one knew about it. Then again, it was on a fairly small and unknown street.

Inside, it was decorated to appear like an old fashioned restaurant from the 1950s. The shop was mostly different shades of blue with a black trim. There were pictures of famous people from the olden days like Marilyn Monroe and Elvis Presley. It was a cute little store.

Hiyori, Yato, and Yukine sat down in one of the booths along the side of the wall. After some minimal arguing, Yukine sat by his lonesome because Yato decided to sit with Hiyori. 

"This place is nice!" Hiyori remarked. "How'd you even find this?"

Yato scratched his head sheepishly. "I saw an add for it while I was advertising the other day. It seemed like the perfect place to go to." He said, nudging Hiyori with his elbow. There was a smile on his face.

Yukine rolled his eyes and grabbed one of the menus by the wall. "Wow!" His eyes went wide. "They have actual food here too?"

"Really?" Hiyori grabbed a menu as well, glancing over the options.

"Told ya this place is great."

"Oh shut it, Yato. No one asked you."

Yato feigned a look of hurt. "You wound me, Yukine."

Cue another rolling of Yukine's eyes.

Hiyori worried that he'd roll his eyes into the back of his skull.

"Hi there!" They all turned their attention to a friendly looking brown haired waitress. She had on a light blue blouse with a matching skirt to go with it. A white apron filled with pens, change, and other things was tied to her waist, and she held a mini note book in her hands. Her brown eyes twinkled as she spoke. "Anything to drink or eat?"

"A small chocolate and vanilla swirl!" Yukine said excitedly. "In a cone, please!"

The waitress's smile faded for a millisecond as she noticed Yukine and Yato's presence. "Okay! And for you two?" Her bright smile set a happy mood for the trio.

"I'll have a small butterscotch in a cone please." Said Hiyori.

Yato thought about it a moment before deciding to get the same as Hiyori.

"Perfect! I'll have your ice cream in a moment." She chirped as she pocketed her notebook and skipped off toward the kitchen.

"She seems nice." Hiyori commented.

"Mm! She was so happy." Yukine agreed. “Almost reminds me of Kofuku.”

They laughed.

"Hi again! Here are your ice creams." The waitress returned with their cones on a tray. She handed each of them their respective cones and headed to another table once they thanked her.

Yato and Yukine wasted no time in shoving the cones in their faces. Within barely a minute, they had both devoured all of the ice cream and the cone as well. Hiyori, on the other hand, had barely had a chance to lick her ice cream. She wanted to enjoy hers.

"You silly boys." She laughed. 

***

They stayed at the ice cream shop for about an hour. During which they chatted about anything and everything. They laughed, joked about, and talked about future things they wanted to do. Yato hinted more than once that he wanted to go to Capybara land. 

In the end, Hiyori was dropped off at her house, and the boys went home. When she was finally alone, Hiyori took a well earned bath and headed back to her room to relax.

"Ahh." She sighed, plopping on her bed. Boy, was she happy to be home and okay. After everything she'd been through, she deserved it. She unwrapped and tightened her towel around her chest to make sure it didn't fall off her when she moved about. It was unlikely that anyone would surprise her and pop in her room randomly, but she didn't want to take a chance.

She laid in bed, and slowly let herself fall into a deep sleep.

***

"Hiyori! You have a letter!"

Hiyori's eyes flew open as she jerked awake. Her mother knocked on the closed door again. "Can I come in?"

"Mm." She hummed, sitting up and fixing her towel.

"A letter came to us in the mail, I think you should read it." Her mothers face was serious.

"A letter?” She asked, curious.

"It came this morning. Your father and I already read it." Her mom handed her the open letter.

Hiyori grabbed it from her mothers hands, and unfolded it so she could read it. The first thing she saw was her family's printed neatly in cursive on the top of the page. Her eyes widened as she read over the neat text.

Dear Iki Family,

I noticed that my great granddaughter has unfortunately had multiple accidents. She falls asleep mid-class, and I've heard from my staff that Hiyori had recently fallen into a coma. I prayed for the best, and I promised myself that I would do everything in my power to make sure that she would be safe if she ever woke up. Now that she's awake, I believe she will be much better taken care of overseas as my estate. 

She will be constantly monitored and will be taught proper manners during her stay. I will make her into a proper lady. There will be none of this getting in accidents anymore while she is here. And certainly no more falling asleep wherever.

I hope that you'll consider this as I don't want a wild animal as a granddaughter. Please note that if you say yes, she will be moving here until her next birthday.

Please let me know as soon as possible.

Sincerely, Eleanor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay it’s ya boi uh BriMicky101!!!! Back at it again with another chapter.
> 
> Bet you all thought I quit writing or something. But nah, I was just being terrible at updating, as per usual. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter once I got down to it. It’s been done for a couple of days but I like to update on Thursday’s so I decided to torture you guys some more. 
> 
> DONT HATE ME!!!
> 
> Anyway! Did you guys enjoy this weeks chapter? I hope it was worth the few month wait. What are your thoughts? Tell me how you guys have been! 
> 
> Until next time my dudes!


End file.
